Trust me, you can Die
by Froshe
Summary: - Moi, je l'aurais fait, tu sais. - C'est la raison pour laquelle, je ne suis pas toi. Envoyé sur sa dernière volonté 50 ans dans le passé, Harry décidera-t-il d'aider son plus vieil ennemi sur le chemin de la Lumière ? Et pourtant, son but n'était-il pas de le tuer ? Voyage dans le temps.
1. Prologue

Il courrait.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, il ne savait plus où il en était.

Mais, il courrait.

Si on lui avait dit que tout ce finirait comme ça, il ne serait jamais venu. Il aurait attendu. Un jour, Une semaine…Même Un an s'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça…

Il zigzagua entre les corps étendus par terre et échappa de peu à un sortilège qui fusa sur sa droite. Un autre frôla son oreille, l'obligeant à accélérer. Tous ces cadavres… Des amis, de la famille, des élèves, des membres de l'Ordre, des Mangemorts… Jamais il n'avait voulu que la situation dérape autant. Durant toute son année, qu'il aurait pu passer à Poudlart sans la traitrise de Snape et la mort de Dumbledore, il s'était évertué à chercher et à détruire les Horcruxes. Il avait réussi…Il avait détruit les Six ! Et pourtant…Hermione et Ron l'avait aidé cette année-là. Et maintenant…Hermione était étendue quelque part dehors. Morte. Un maléfice de Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait atteint au début de la bataille. Ron…Ron, rendu fou de douleur par sa mort, s'était précipité sur Macnair en les faisant sauter tous les deux…Ginny…Les Weasley…Remus…Tonks…McGonnagal…Même Malfoy…Tous étaient morts. Ils s'étaient chacun lancé dans la bataille, en sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient mourir…Et voilà…

Il continuait de courir, pour sauver sa vie, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Une voix sifflante, trop connue au goût d'Harry, retentit derrière lui.

\- On essssaie de sss'enfuir ? J'esspèrais mieux de ta part. Toi le Sssurvivant.

Harry plongea derrière une sorte de tombe et sortit sa baguette, se préparant à jeter un sort. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait jeté nombre d'Avada Kedevra à Voldemort et pourtant, il ne mourrait pas. JAMAIS. Il avait pourtant tué tous les Horcruxes ! A moins qu'un lui ait échappé…Mais il ne voyait pas lequel.

\- On ne joue pas à cache-cache, Harry, persifla la voix glacée du Mage noir qui s'approchait.

Harry entendit un éclat de rire, qui venait de la direction opposée à la voix, et en déduisit qu'il y avait ses Mangemorts avec lui.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas te cacher Harry Potter ? Es-tu trop lâche pour m'affronter maintenant que tes amis ne te protègent plus ? Allez…Sort… Ou est-ce que tu as peur de mourir ? Je ne peux pas te dire si c'est facile… je ne suis jamais mort…

Harry avait la très désagréable impression de revivre la scène du Tournoi des Champions, lorsque Voldemort avait ressuscité sous ses yeux. Il avait été jeune, il ne savait pas comment se défendre à cette époque. Or, désormais tout avait changé. Il savait se battre. Et quitte à mourir, il allait trépasser en essayant de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avant que Voldemort ne puisse lancer un sort pour faire exploser la tombe derrière laquelle il se cachait, il se releva d'un geste brusque et fit face à son adversaire.

Il ne s'était pas trompé malheureusement. Voldemort était accompagné de ses Mangemorts. Lucius, le regard vide, terne et la figure blême du fait de la mort de son unique fils, se tenait quelques pas derrière lui, avec à ses côté …Bellatrix.

Harry la fixa avec haine, une envie de meurtre dans le cœur. Celle-là…Il n'allait pas la louper. Elle serait la première à mourir, une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec Voldemort.

Le visage qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis ses onze ans, le fixa d'un air amusé. Le teint livide d'une blancheur de craie, les yeux rouges vifs et reptiliens, un nez inexistant avec deux fentes en guise de narines.

Comme les serpents…

Avec une expression sadique mais satisfaite, Voldemort regarda sa plus fidèle Mangemort. Il tourna alors ses yeux écarlates, vides de toute expression vers Harry et éclata d'un rire cruel, glacé et aigu.

\- Alors Harry Potter…On dirait que tu détestes quelqu'un presque autant que moi…Je pense que ça va être très divertissant à regarder.

_Impero !_

Harry ressentit à cet instant la sensation que son esprit se vidait de toute pensée. Il flottait comme dans un rêve…_Tue en un…Juste un sort…Tu connais le mot…TUE ! _Une voix bien plus forte combattit l'Impero de Voldemort de toutes ses forces.

_Non ! Je ne tuerai personne à part toi ! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier !_

_Tue les…Allez…_

Harry se redressa brusquement et planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux carmin de son ennemi.

\- Je ne veux pas vous ressembler, siffla-t-il en fourchelang.

\- C'est bien dommage pour toi…Mais c'est déjà trop tard, tu me ressssemble bien plusss que ce que tu ne le penses…reprit Voldemort d'une voix calme, en sifflant lui aussi dans la langue de Salazar Serpentard.

\- Jamais ! Ce n'est qu'un hasard ! Se défendit Harry en jetant un Expelliarmus offensif de toutes ses forces.

Voldemort l'évita d'un vif coup de baguette, et se lança à son tour dans le duel qui les opposait. Ils échangeaient des sorts et des joutes verbales, comme pour faire parler la Haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

\- Tu vas mourir, Harry Potter ! Et plus rien ne me fera obstacle ! s'écria le Mage noir d'une voix désagréablement aigue.

\- Je vivrais assez longtemps pour te rayer de la surface de la Terre ! cria le Survivant avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Voyons voir ça.

Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, réduisant le paysage en charpie, effrayant les quelques vivants restants. Mais les deux duellistes n'en avaient cure, trop occupés à s'envoyer des sortilèges pour tuer l'autre.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ ! hurla Harry avec fureur, songeant à tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir si Voldemort n'était jamais né.

Le sort atteignit le Mage Noir en pleine poitrine et il disparut avec vacarme dans un éclair blanc. De la fumée volait dans tous les sens, et Harry espérait de toute ses forces que le sort avec marcherait cette fois-ci. Il avait bon espoir car les autres fois, il n'y avait pas eu autant d'effets. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière au bout d'une minute, soulagé, en voyant que le Mage noir ne réagissait pas et était toujours caché derrière un lourd écran de brouillard. Il ferma les yeux une demi-seconde et entendit vaguement les Mangemorts hurler autour de lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était de joie ou de haine. Il rouvrit les yeux, paniqués lorsqu'une nouvelle fois, le rire aigu et glacial de son ennemi retentit.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry Potter. Nul ne peut me tuer. Tu as détruit tous mes Horcruxes…C'est vrai…Mais il y en a un seul que tu ne peux pas détruire. Un…Qui disparaîtra ce soir. Tu le sais…Je suis allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin de l'immortalité…Et je l'ai presque trouvée. En fait…je l'ai trouvé.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas devant Harry et ses Mangemorts, son regard rougeoyant balayant l'étendue de la plaine. Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et un sourire cruel déforma son visage de serpent.

\- C'est ta dernière nuit ce soir, Potter. Veux-tu dire quelque chose avant de mourir ?

Harry, exténué mais tenant tout de même sa baguette, courageusement le fixa d'un regard noir, souhaitant de toute ses forces sa mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir vous dire…_Tom_ ? rétorqua-t-il avec haine. Il savait qu'il allait perdre. Mais au moins, il avait essayé.

\- Tu oses… siffla l'autre. J'ai perdu ce nom depuis longtemps ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire c'est maintenant !

\- J'ai bien une chose à vous dire ! J'aurais voulu que vous mouriez en même temps que votre mère ! Je souhaite que vous n'ayez pas tourné ainsi ! hurla de toute ses forces Harry avec hargne.

_\- Avada Kedavra ! _

Harry vit le sort fuser vers lui, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de mourir, ce fut le regard satisfait de Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, ça serait sympa si vous mettiez au moins une review les gens, parce que ça me démoralise un peu..:/

_Si un mec voit passer la chance et qu'il ne l'attrape pas, c'est vraiment un imbécile. _

_Il n'y a que les choses sérieuses qui sont drôles. Dès qu'un mec dit quelque chose de sérieux, on peut déjà se foutre de sa gueule._

_Avoir l'air con peut être utile, mais l'être vraiment serait plus facile._

_Comédien, c'est un métier qui s'apprend à partir de soi-même. Ca a un nom de maladie : égocentrisme._

Coluches citations :D

* * *

Il se réveilla dans un espace blanc. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Est-ce que...Les limbes ? Est-ce que c'était ça ? Il ne savait pas du tout.

Il plissa les yeux de méfiance en voyant une silhouette masculine avancer vers lui. Il ne savait pas qui c'était. Il avait l'impression que sa vie était un texte à trou en cet instant. Il était à … avec … pour faire … Il se redressa rapidement en voyant qu'il était allongé par terre. Il portait une simple robe de sorcier, sa baguette dans la main.

L'Homme s'approchait de plus en plus vers lui, mais il ne savait pas du tout qui c'était. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un homme brun, d'une trentaine d'année, les yeux bruns foncés et le visage serein. Il resserra son emprise sur sa baguette et recula de quelques pas, légèrement anxieux. Qui était cet homme ?

\- Ne crains rien, Harry Potter. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, le rassura l'inconnu.

\- Où sommes-nous alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne suis pas un fantôme ? Je suis mort c'est ça ?

\- Une seconde, le stoppa l'homme, amusé. Nous sommes bien dans les Limbes temporelles. Tu as été envoyé ici car ton vœu va être réalisé. Non, tu n'es pas un fantôme. Et je ne sais pas, si on peut parler de mort, étant donné que tu n'es pas vraiment mort.

\- Quel vœu ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper, Harry Potter, tu as été très clair sur ton vœu. Tu as souhaité que Tom Elvis Jedusor ou autrement dit Voldemort, ne devienne pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi tu es ici.

\- C'est…wow…Comment…Je veux dire…Réellement ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer alors ? Je vais faire quoi ? l'interrogea Harry, les yeux brillants.

\- Tu vas changer le cours des évènements…

Harry sentait le décor et l'homme devenir de plus en plus trouble, comme s'ils étaient en train de s'effacer… Comme un souvenir dans la pensine. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Changer le cours des évènements ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Pourquoi lui ? C'était quoi tout ça ? Quels événements ? Allait-il revenir pour retenter de tuer Voldemort ?

\- Comment ça ? Essaya de hurler Harry en se sentant partir.

Mais sa voix ne fut réduite qu'à un chuchotement à peine audible.

\- Tu verras…J'espère que tu pourras aider. Sincèrement… Je suis vraiment de tout cœur avec toi. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

\- Mais de quelle façon ? Qui a droit à une seconde chance ? De quoi vous parlez ? Je ne comprend rien... Désespéra Harry. Il ne voyait presque plus l'homme des Limbes, il distinguait à peine une vague silhouette dans tout ce décor argenté.

\- M'aider…Continua l'homme comme une supplique.

\- Vous aider ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? s'impatienta l'Elu.

Il se sentit disparaître comme chassé par une simple brise de vent, et put tout juste entendre les derniers mots avant de partir.

\- Au revoir Harry. Bonne chance, sincèrement. N'hésite pas. Tue-moi. Tu me connais, je penssse siffla d'une voix douce l'homme en fourchelang.

* * *

Il cligna des yeux. Il avait un mal de crâne absolu. Il se rappelait vaguement des derniers évènements. Il se concentra pour laisser les souvenirs revenir. La Bataille…Les Morts…Hermione…Ron…Le Duel...Voldemort. Un trop plein de pensée l'envahit et il se redressa, dans son lit, la main pressée sur le front, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se souvenait maintenant. Les limbes…Mais qui était cet homme ?! Il avait la désagréable impression que c'était…Il en était sûr même. Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait-il se tuer ? C'était Fou. Attendez une seconde. Un lit ? Mais où était-il tombé encore ? Il entendit des cris, et des bruits de courses et il rouvrit les paupières. Du blanc. Encore…Des lits…L'Infirmerie ? Il était dans l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh ? Mais…il était mort ? Etait-il revenu pour tuer le Mage Noir ? Mais si il n'y avait pas réussi pourquoi le renvoyer ici ? C'est alors qu'il remarqua la décoration légèrement différente. Les lits plus neufs. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et il tourna machinalement la tête vers celui qui venait de faire son entrée. Il porta la main à la gorge, s'étouffant. Il referma immédiatement les yeux. Il rêvait. Il rêvait. Il rêv…Une voix l'interrompit.

\- Jeune homme ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Cette voix…Il l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Il rouvrit prudemment les paupières. Il ne rêvait pas…Les pupilles bleues électriques, et pétillants, un nez aquilin avec des lunettes en demi-lunes, une barbe rousse. Albus Dumbledore. Une barbe rousse ?! Mais où était-il tombé ?

\- Professeur ! Vous êtes jeune ! gémit Harry d'une voix un peu trop aigue à son goût, un peu ressemblante à celle de Malefoy.

Dumbledore éclata d'un rire franc, sans aucune ressemblance avec le dernier rire glacial qu'il avait entendu avant de se retrouver dans les Limbes.

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit exactement le mot propice à la situation. Même si vous avez l'air bien plus surpris qu'autre chose répondit Dumbledore amusé. Vous portez une robe de Poudlart, vous êtes donc élève ici. Mais je ne me souviens pas de vous…Pourriez-vous me renseigner ?

Pardon ?! Il ne se souvenait pas de lui et il était jeune ?! Où est ce qu'il avait atterri ? Il commençait à comprendre…

Oh non…Pitié…

\- Prof…Professeur… Vous pourriez jeter un Tempus Totalus ? S'il vous plait…Couina Harry paniqué.

\- J'ai l'heure si vous voulez jeune homme mais je ne comprends pas…demanda le Professeur, inquiet.

\- S'il vous plait…Faîtes-le. L'implora Harry de plus en plus terrifié. Tous sauf ça…

Dumbledore saisit sa baguette et lui fit faire un moulinet dans les airs. Une fumée argentée en sortit et inscrivit l'heure et la date dans les airs.

_6 Septembre 1944._

Harry fixait les lettres qui commençaient déjà à s'effacer d'un air paniqué. Il saisit sa baguette sur la table de chevet à côté et annonça d'une voix calme :

\- Je crois qu'on a un gros problème Professeur…Enfin surtout moi.

* * *

Review please ? Si on arrive à 5 avant Lundi, je reposte :P


	3. Chapter 2

**_Merci Beaucoup pour toutes ces revieeeeew :P ( Que ça ne vous empêche pas de reposter héhé) Chose promise, chose due, voici le second chapitre ! Hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D_**

* * *

Rouge comme Endoloris

\- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment…Est-ce la nature du problème ?

Les pensées d'Harry se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il essayait vaguement de les trier et ne réagit que lorsque Dumbledore réitéra sa question.

\- Je sais c'est fou…Mais je viens du futur…Je suis élève ici, et je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas utilisé de retourneur de temps…C'est vraiment compliqué débita rapidement Harry en détournant le regard.

Dumbledore ne répliqua pas. Il semblait plutôt le fixer de ses grands yeux inquisiteurs. Il semblait le prendre pour un fou, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire d'un air nerveux.

\- Je sais, vous devez me croire fou, mais je dis la vérité.

Le Professeur sembla réfléchir à la phrase puis observa attentivement Harry. Son regard se fit moins méfiant et moins sceptique.

\- Je vous crois…Je pense. Votre tenue est définitivement de Poudlart et pourtant si différente. Potter…Etes-vous parent de Charlus Potter ?*

\- C'est sûrement mon Grand-père admit Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous êtes un vrai mystère, mais je pense qu'on va vous faire passer pour un nouvel élève. En quelle classe étiez-vous ? Personne ne le saura que vous venez du futur…excepté le Professeur Dippet, directeur de cette école et moi-même si vous êtes d'accord. Mais pourriez-vous me donner deux ou trois explications sur vous ? Vous présentez. Vous intégrerez l'année dans laquelle vous étiez, et vous serez à nouveau réparti.

\- Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Mes parents ont été tués à mes 1 ans par un mage noir qui sévit actuellement…Enfin dans le futur, j'étais en fin de Sixième année à Gryffondor. Je suis L'El…L'Elève euh…le moins doué en Potions récita-t-il sur un ton monocorde .

Il se mordit les lèvres, il avait failli dire qu'il était l'Elu et se trahir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait rien lui dire. Il devait garder cela secret. Dumbledore le fixait à présent d'un air méfiant comme si il devinait qu'il lui avait menti.

\- Merci Harry, le remercia Dumbledore, on va dire que tu as pris des cours à domicile car ta famille jugeait meilleur de t'instruire personnellement et que tu as réussi à les faire changer d'avis pour ta dernière année. Harry Potter. Tu peux toujours prétendre n'avoir aucun lien avec Charlus.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup Monsieur.

\- D'ailleurs, tu a uras demain ta répartition. Je vais demander à un élève de te guider dans Poudlart, bien que tu connaisses, c'est pour les apparences. Je ne crois pas que tu as envie de passer la journée ici…

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et sortit du lit. Il saisit sa baguette et voyant la tenue de Dumbledore, marmonna un charme sur son propre uniforme le transformant en simple jean avec t-shirt. Il ne voulait pas que sa tenue paraisse étrange pour les autres, surtout qu'il était censé être nouveau.

\- Très bonne idée, Harry le félicita Dumbledore avant de se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry à ses côtés. Il l'ouvrit brusquement et partit dans les couloirs tout en faisant la conversation avec Harry.

\- Je vais t'amener au Préfet en Chef, il t'expliquera tout ce que tu es censé savoir, d'accord ?

Harry répondit par l'affirmatif tout en feignant de se laisser guider dans les couloirs de Poudlart. Il espérait que le Préfet en Chef était sympathique. Il se sentait bien ici. Sans Voldemort, sans la guerre, sans les Mangemorts. Et il allait même rencontrer son Grand-Père ! Il était sûr d'être réparti à Gryffondor, aucun doute là-dessus. Il marchait le sourire aux lèvres aux côtés du professeur. C'était toujours bizarre de le voir si jeune mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il se sentait heureux. Il était libre. Même si il voulait tout de même retrouver son époque…Mais pour retrouver quoi ? Pour retrouver qui ? Tous ses proches étaient morts. Son sourire se fana brusquement lorsqu'il songea à la réalité brutale de ces paroles. Morts…Tous morts. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et il ne pensa même pas à l'essuyer. Une seconde suivit, puis une troisième et il se retrouva inondé sous les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues.

Dumbledore remarqua qu'Harry ne parlait plus, et il se retourna vers lui, se figeant lorsqu'il remarqua que le garçon pleurait. Il essayait de ne pas faire de bruit, de sorte que Dumbledore n'avait rien remarqué mais il pleurait. Des longs sanglots le secouaient à présent. Ils étaient tout près de la Chambre du Préfet en Chef. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de ce garçon ? Il savait que ses parents étaient morts, il lui avait dit mais il avait dû lui arriver bien pire, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha vers lui.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était secoué de sanglots à présent et essaya de ne pas faire de bruit, en vain. Dumbledore le remarqua et s'approcha de lui. Harry leva une main et essaya de reculer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le touche. Non, non, il ne fallait pas…Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant et fut parcouru d'un long frisson électrique. Il fut précipité en arrière et s'écrasa contre le mur, sonné. Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur. Pourquoi il l'avait touché ? Depuis la mort de ses amis, il avait une réaction magique à chaque fois qu'on le touchait. Sa magie avait considérablement augmenté, il le savait. Et avec le Voyage dans le temps, il semblait être le plus grand mage de cette époque. Il ne voulait pas être un monstre…Il ne voulait pas finir comme Voldemort, et pourtant il savait qu'à cet instant, il possédait le double voire le triple de toute la force magique de son plus vieil ennemi. Dumbledore se releva choqué, et s'apprêta à s'approcher d'Harry pour le calmer, en se protégeant bien évidemment avec des sorts de protections, lorsque la porte du Préfet en chef s'ouvrit brutalement.

Harry arrêta subitement de sangloter, trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait, pour pleurer. Il s'était subitement calmé et toute son énergie magique retomba. Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant le nouveau venu et se leva brutalement.

\- Eh bien…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lança la personne d'une voix trainante.

\- Une crise Tom, répondit Dumbledore en observant inquiet le visage de Harry passer par toutes les couleurs possibles avant de se tordre en un rictus de haine pure.

Le cerveau d'Harry n'enregistra qu'une seule information. Enfin deux pour être précis. L'identité de la personne en face de lui, et sa haine pure qui coulait dans ses veines comme du sang. Une colère sourde noire s'empara de lui et ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang, comme son ennemi. Il se releva calmement.

Voldemort.

Il était face à lui. Encore jeune, encore innocent des crimes commis, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il éclata d'un rire dément en voyant le visage de son ennemi se remplir d'inquiétude. Oh non, il n'était pas innocent. Le basilic était forcément déjà réveillé. La Chambre des secrets ouverte. Il ne s'était pas rappelé lorsqu'il avait connu la date que c'était la Septième année de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il était trop stupéfait par son voyage pour s'en rappeler.

« N'hésite pas. Tue-Moi.»

Il éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Mais c'était sa propre volonté même de mourir. Il leva sa baguette, ignorant Dumbledore qui était pétrifié. Mais qui était donc ce Harry ? Quant à Tom Jedusor, il semblait également figé sur place, mort d'inquiétude.

_\- Endoloris ! _hurla Harry d'une voix remplie de colère. Il éprouvait une joie morbide à voir Lord Voldemort réduit à l'Impuissance devant lui, se tordant de douleur.

Il stoppa le sort et se baissa vers son ennemi, le tirant par les cheveux.

\- Tu vois Tom maintenant, ce que c'est de souffrir hein ? A ton tour ! _Avada Ked.._

_\- Stupéfix ! _lança Dumbledore en se remettant de ses émotions.

Le corps d'Harry vacilla et tomba sur le côté.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Tom Jedusor, en se redressant tremblant de rage et de peur. On l'avait attaqué lui ! Il avait failli mourir ! Il devait d'autant plus redoubler de persévérance pour trouver des Horcruxes.

\- C'était une crise de panique…Il a dû te confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre improvisa Dumbledore en pointant cette fois sa baguette sur Tom puis sur Harry. _Oubliettes._

Dumbledore se retrouva avec deux corps évanouis sur les bras et il les fit retourner à l'Infirmerie.

Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?

Cette journée avait décidément était bien mouvementée…Et lui qui n'aspirait à que du repos, après cette histoire de chambre des secrets...


	4. Chapter 3

Yosh ! Meechii pour ces gentilles review :D

Af - Merci énormément ! C'est super sympa :D Nooooon, t'inquiètes j'aime beauuuuucoup Harry...(Disons que s'il flambait et qu'il y avait de l'eau, je boirais l'eau. x'D) mais Harry a subit un Oubliette qui ne sert à rien, tu verras dans ce chap :P Héhé, j'avais l'impression de le faire devenir tout guimauve dans les limbes, des fois qu'il se mette à boire un thé avec Harry au retour...*sort* Ouaip, jme doute :P Mais bon j'espère héhé qu'il aura quand même des reviews :D

Les soeurs Riddles- ( ouais ouais, au départ je pensais que c'était une seule personne, désolééée :D) Merci beaucoup, c'est super sympa vos com's, ça fait plaisir. En même temps, il a tué un peu beaucoup de monde Allia, il doit un peu souffrir sinon ça serait pas drôle^^La suite arrive en général tous les deux ou trois jours, ça dépend de mon humeur, mais j'ai déja écrit 5 chap + le prologue :P

Calliste - Il est quand même tu sais THE Mage noir, qui a tué un bon nombre de personne dont les parents d'Harry, responsable de la trahison de Petitgrew, de la mort de Sirius par intérim de Bellatrix, bref voilà, il allait pas lui sauter au cou. Bon za'près, il se calme mais quand même :D

* * *

Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans l'infirmerie, en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il se rappelait son voyage dans le temps, sa rencontre avec Dumbledore, puis ils marchaient vers la Chambre du Préfet en Chef et puis là…Le trou noir…

Il se releva rapidement en sortant du lit. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il revienne ici ? Sûrement s'était-il évanoui à cause du contre coup de ce voyage…Il remarqua que les rideaux du lit d'à côté était tirés. Il ne se rappelait pas lors de son réveil précédent d'un malade…Qui était-ce ? Rongé par la curiosité, il passa une tête entre les rideaux, et fut pris d'un hoquet terrible qui le fit tomber en arrière.

Pitié pas ça… Il avait envoyé à cette époque…Il avait reconnu immédiatement la tête brune, les yeux fermés. Tom Jedusor. Il se passa une main sur le front, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Il se rappela de son souhait. Je souhaite que vous n'ayez pas tourné ainsi… Il comprenait maintenant les paroles du Voldemort des Limbes. Il éclata de rire. Fort. Il croisait décidément beaucoup de Seigneur des Ténèbres, ces temps-ci. Un était déjà de trop…Et pourtant…Trois… Il arrêta de rire et se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-il été envoyé ici ? Ce n'était pas pour le tuer, son vœu précisait de le faire changer. Peut-être son but était-il de lui faire tourner le dos à la Magie Noire? Cela n'allait vraiment pas être simple…Il ne sentait pas prêt pour lui parler. Mais alors pas du tout prêt. Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

\- Bonjour, tu es nouveau ?

La voix calme le prit de cours, lui qui s'était attendu à une voix glaciale et aigue. Il devait se faire à l'idée. Il n'avait pas Voldemort face à lui. Il avait une autre personne. Encore normale…Personne qu'il devait faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Il prit tellement le temps de réfléchir à ça que Jedusor crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu et répéta, assez agacé d'être ainsi ignoré. Lui qui n'étais jamais ignoré par personne.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, je suis le Préfet en Chef.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant le visage impassible de Jedusor en face de lui. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui parler et s'obligea à paraître froid et désagréable. Il devait réfléchir avant toute action.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, tu l'avais déjà dit, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je fais juste ce que la politesse apprend, siffla d'un air méprisant l'autre. Mais je vois que tu ne connais pas ce mot.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, un air condescendant affiché sur son visage et ignorant délibérément Harry. La porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore, qui entra un air méfiant affiché sur le visage. Il fixa Harry dans les yeux ce qui fit se recroqueviller légèrement celui-ci sur lui-même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda Tom Jedusor. Monsieur ? ajouta-t-il.

\- Et moi ? Je…Je me suis évanoui ? lança Harry.

\- Petite nature, chuchota l'autre en le fixant d'un regard noir.

Harry l'ignora tout à fait et se tourna entièrement vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci avançait vers les garçons, un air sérieux sur le visage, mais les yeux qui pétillaient comme d'habitude. Harry eut l'impression de passer sous rayon x sous son regard et baissa les yeux. Il était loin d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans l'esprit du Professeur de Métamorphose. Celui-ci s'interrogeait sur Harry. Harry qui s'était jeté sur Jedusor en lui lançant un sortilège interdit dans Poudlart.* C'était une raison pour le congédier, mais Dumbledore était curieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il lui jette un Doloris et tente même de le tuer, mais maintenant réveillé ne lui fasse aucun mal ? Qui était ce Harry ? Et qui était Tom par rapport à lui ?

\- Je vais devoir te parler dans mon bureau, Harry. Tom, tu as été victime d'un mauvais jeu de Peeves, et toi aussi Harry mentit Dumbledore d'un air gravement sérieux. Il ne l'était on ne peut plus, étant donné ce qui s'était passé.

\- Ce sale fantôme…Il va me le payer…jura entre ses dents le futur Mage noir.

\- Pourquoi Professeur ? Si c'est pour les formulaires d'inscriptions, je devrais plutôt rencontrer le Directeur ? Pas que cela me dérange de traiter avec vous…lui demanda Harry, étonné. En plus, il trouvait que Dumbledore leur cachait quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas à propos de l'inscription le coupa Dumbledore. Tom, tu restes ici, s'il te plait, j'aimerais que tu fasses visiter à Harry, après son passage dans mon bureau.

Harry blêmit et baissa les yeux immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à Jedusor avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire. Il dû se faire remarquer car Dumbledore pencha la tête comme un hibou, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres et Jedusor haussa un sourcil. Bien. S'il devenait livide c'est qu'il avait peur de lui. Tom Elvis Jedusor se mit à sourire lui aussi mais plutôt d'un sourire sans joie, méprisant, celui qu'il garderait toute sa vie.

\- Suis-moi Harry.

Harry le suivit tout en évitant le regard étrangement inquisiteur que lui lançait Jedusor. Il devait se répéter chaque seconde que ce n'était pas Voldemort. Pas _encore._ Il emboita le pas à Dumbledore et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans son bureau tout en haut. C'était tout simple. Aucun rapport encore avec son bureau de Directeur 50 ans plus tard. Il n'y avait même pas Fumseck encore. Il eut un sourire fugace en pensant à ce phénix, et lorsque le professeur lui proposa de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, il s'exécuta immédiatement. Il s'affala plus que ne s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir brun, et leva la tête vers Dumbledore.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- En effet, Harry. J'ai quelque chose de la plus grande importance à te dire. Je ne sais pas si tu étais toi-même à ce moment-là…Mais…

\- Comment ça ? S'alarma immédiatement Harry en se redressant.

\- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer…Si vous étiez à l'infirmerie, toi et Tom, c'est que je vous ai effacé la mémoire après votre première rencontre, commença Dumbledore.

Le cri d'Harry fut entendu par tout le monde dans le château, il en était sûr. Il s'était levé d'un bond, d'un air furieux.

\- QUOOOOOI ?!

Il s'était mis à trembler de fureur. Il avait cligné des yeux, plusieurs fois. Et quand il les avait rouverts, c'était de nouveau deux pupilles carmin qui fixaient avec rage le Professeur de Métamorphose. Son visage lui-même avait blanchi légèrement mais c'était suffisant pour inquiéter Dumbledore qui l'avait calmé en s'expliquant rapidement.

\- Calme-toi s'il te plait Harry. J'avais mes raisons. Contrôles-toi que je t'explique.

Le teint d'Harry était rapidement revenu à la normale, ses yeux également et il avait un air hagard qui ne trompa pas Dumbledore. On aurait dit…On aurait dit que le garçon était possédé. Mais par qui ? Et comment ?

\- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé Harry ? S'énerva le Professeur. Tu t'es jeté sur Tom. Tu lui as envoyé le sortilège Doloris et tu as manqué de le tuer. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu pourrais m'expliquer car…Il s'interrompit car Harry avait recommencé à trembler, mais cette fois-ci pas de colère.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Quoi ?! Mais c'était impossible…Il comprenait désormais les paroles de Voldemort pendant le duel. « Tu me ressembles bien plus que tu ne le penses. » Si désormais il était capable de tuer sans problème, c'est que la ressemblance s'accentuait. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Il avait toujours été du côté de la Lumière. Non, non…Il avait 17 ans, il ne voulait pas être un meurtrier.

\- Je pense que c'est le dérèglement du Voyage dans le temps qui a provoqué ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, lui mentit Dumbledore pour le rassurer. Il savait désormais que ce n'était pas le garçon qui avait voulu la mort de Tom. Rien qu'à voir sa réaction, on s'en doutait.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Harry avec tant d'espoir dans les yeux que Dumbledore acquiesça sur le champ, pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.

\- Je te jure lui promit le Professeur, bien conscient de son mensonge. Vas rejoindre Tom maintenant pour qu'il te guide.

Le visage d'Harry se ferma. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et mit en place son masque d'impassibilité, il avait fait semblant devant Dumbledore, mais il savait très bien pourquoi il avait manqué de le tuer. Il devrait juste faire dans le discret la prochaine fois. Il hésitait toujours entre le tuer, et le détourner de la Magie Noire, mais il voyait bien que Voldemort junior était déjà plongé dedans…

Il allait devoir réfléchir. Et sérieusement.

* * *

Voilàààà ! Alors ?

Review or not Review ?

A la prochaine :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! Donc voici le nouveau chapitre héhé, un petit peu en retard je l'avoue, dsolée :P

Merci milles fois au reviex, ça fait toujours super plaisir :P !

J'ai en plus une super beta : Chika-No-Sekai donc ma vie est rose :D

Bref, voilà la suite ! Reviewez please c'est gratuit x'D

* * *

Le visage entièrement sombre, un masque impassible en place et en silence, Harry marchait à côté de Jedusor pendant la "pseudo" visite, ordonnée par Dumbledore. Il l'appelait pseudo visite, car il n'était pas censé savoir tout ce que le Préfet en Chef lui montrait mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'il était en ce moment même en train de visiter Poudlard avec le Mage noir le plus redouté de tous les temps dans son époque. Risible ! S'il pouvait raconter ça à quelqu'un…Il étouffa un rire intérieur qui s'étrangla bien vite dans sa gorge, lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose. Il continua donc de marcher en silence, se rendant compte de la stupidité de sa question. Raconter ça à qui donc ? Aux mangemorts ?

Quelle bonne idée, il avait là …

« …ça c'est la volière. Tu peux envoyer des lettres avec ton hibou ou ceux de Poudlard, mais j'imagine que tu connais déjà le système des hiboux…C'est universel... »

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que le jeune homme lui disait, peu intéressé par ce qu'il savait déjà. Il entendait vaguement ce qu'il lui racontait mais sans plus...Il essayait de se forcer, mais sa conscience ne cessait de lui répéter les paroles du Voldemort des limbes et était obnubilée par ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Il devait juste attendre. Tout vient à point à qui sait à attendre, non ?

Il ne pouvait décidément pas se pointer à Poudlard, lancer un Avada Kedavra vite fait bien fait devant tout le monde -et encore, Jedusor avait peut-être déjà créé un horcruxe - et s'en aller, les mains dans les poches...

De plus, il ne savait pas du tout comment revenir à son époque et il savait d'expérience qu'il n'apprécierait pas d'être encore en fuite. Il devait trouver un plan…Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait l'envoyer dans la Chambre des secrets ?  
Non, mauvaise idée : le basilic obéissait à V ... Jedusor. Il ne pouvait pas l'y emmener, malheureusement...Comment le convaincre de le suivre déjà ? Il savait sûrement résister à l'Imperium... Il parlait fourchelang en plus… D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà ouverte cette fichue Chambre ! Cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de haine et il serra les poings machinalement, dans un mouvement offensif. N'entendant plus résonner le monologue ennuyeux de son ennemi, le jeune homme se retourna, furieux, et remarqua, un peu gêné, qu'il s'était arrêté de parler pour le fixer d'un air étrange. Il devait se douter qu'Harry n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce qu'il disait…Peut-même qu'il le haïssait déjà. C'était très probable vu la gentillesse dont Harry avait fait preuve à son égard. Il baissa les yeux, conscient que le regard scrutateur de son ennemi l'évaluait toujours. D'ailleurs, il l'évaluerait toujours. Quoi qu'il fasse.

Harry se mit à l'observer à son tour, en silence, ne prononçant pas une parole. Il n'avait franchement aucun trait semblable à son moi-futur, si ce n'était ses mains, déjà si fines et blanches. Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne pas...Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une seconde chance ? Tout le monde y avait droit. Snape, ce traître y avait eu droit. Pourquoi pas lui ? Bon, Snape n'était pas l'exemple idéal ayant lui-même piétiné sa seconde chance, mais Harry balaya rapidement cette remarque de son esprit. Oui. C'était décidé. Quitte à le regretter, il allait lui laisser une deuxième chance. La dernière. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si celui de son monde avait réclamé la moindre chance de rachat…Mais celui des limbes oui. Et il lui avait affirmé, sûr de lui. « Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. »  
Lui aussi y avait droit, et il allait y remédier de ce pas. Il se rappelait de la gentillesse – très surprenante- du Mage dans les Limbes et c'est ce qui l'encourageait à accorder une seconde chance à son pire ennemi. Tout le monde avait droit à l'erreur…L'erreur est humaine comme disent les Latins - Errare Humanam est - …  
Bien que cet homme n'était pas réellement humain, se rapprochant plus de la face de serpent que d'une figure humaine dans ses dernières années… Il se reprit immédiatement, ce n'était pas son ennemi. Pas encore, et il ferait tout pour que ce ne le soit jamais. Il se passa la main derrière la nuque.

« Peut-être que…Euh...Eh bien...Je suis désolé…On n'a pas vraiment pris un bon départ…Et si on recommençait tout à zéro ? lança hasardeusement Harry en se balançant sur ses jambes, un peu gêné  
il devait se le dire franchement. »

Il était conscient que ses mots ressemblaient à un vulgaire discours entre amoureux comme ceux dans les séries à l'eau de rose que lui avait montré Ginny…, mais il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas de ça qu'il voulait parler. Il était prêt à, les mots lui semblèrent fou, accorder son pardon à Voldemort. Il était décidé, et une flamme de détermination devait sans aucun doute flamber dans son regard de ce vert si particulier.

Jedusor le fixa à nouveau, en haussant un sourcil à la Snape *, vaguement perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cet étrange garçon. Lui, qui avait habitude de tout comprendre sur ses interlocuteurs. Il avait essayé, discrètement, de sonder l'esprit du nouveau, mais il n'avait rien vu, ce qui l'avait singulièrement agacé. Comme s'il lui barrait le passage à son esprit, bien qu'involontairement. Cela ne ressemblait pas à de l'Occlumencie, il avait fait assez de recherche sur le sujet et se considérait comme le plus grand Occlumens…Après Dumbledore. Il avoua à demi-mot ceci, mentalement en faisant un rictus énervé dans son esprit. Il décida d'accepter son offre, après tout, on dit bien : « Garde tes amis proches, mais tes ennemis encore plus proches ». Bien que son cas soit différent. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'en avoir, mais quelque chose l'attirait malgré tout vers cet...Harry. Il espérait que c'était un Sang-pur. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'air d'un vulgaire Sang de bourbe, rien que le dédain avec laquelle il s'était fait connaître dès leur première conversation. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation… Il tergiversa mentalement deux secondes puis se décida :

« C'est d'accord. Je pense qu'on devrait tout reprendre depuis le début alors, déclara-t-il avec sérieux. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon nom. Je suis Préfet en Chef. »

Harry réprima un sourire. Bien sûr. Il détestait son prénom, trop commun et qui lui rappelait selon ses propres mots « Son moldu de père ».

« Alors enchanté, moi c'est Harry…Potter. Je ne suis rien qu'un simple nouveau, plaisanta Harry, surpris par lui-même. S'il arrivait à s'ôter de la tête, l'idée que c'était le Mage noir, il pourrait devenir une sorte d'ami avec lui et profiter de ce statut pour lui soutirer des informations.  
Enchanté, répéta Jedusor toujours d'un air mortellement sérieux. »

Il éclata de rire suite à sa déclaration. Ces mots lui semblaient tellement solennels ! Ils avaient 17 ans, pas 50… C'était d'un absurde… Il s'apprêtait à se remettre de ses émotions trop soudaines lorsqu'un rire franc et clair le rejoignit, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux, bouche bée.

Il sait rire ?! Lui ?!

Minute, minute ! Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, capable de tuer une ville de ses propres mains sans même sourciller, éclatait de rire devant ses yeux ?!

Rire ?!

Il pouffa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le rejoindre à son tour, chacun semblant ne plus jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Il suffisait à l'un de bégayer entre deux hoquets : « E-enchanté ! », pour que l'autre se remette aussi sec à rire. Et le jeune homme homme n'aurait jamais cru que son pire ennemi puisse être aussi…humain ! Il n'avait jamais connu un vrai rire de sa part, le seul qu'il n'ait jamais entendu étant son rire aigu, glacial et à vrai dire, terrifiant. Il lui faisait un peu penser à Annabelle…(Bien qu'il n'avait jamais avoué à Hermione qu'il avait eu peur de ce film… Il avait fait semblant d'être calme alors que le suspens le rongeait…)

C'était vraiment stupéfiant…Lui qui avait en permanence un air sec et détaché affiché sur le visage…Même dans les souvenirs de son Dumbledore, il avait été froid. Il frissonna en pensant à ce qu'avait dit le Jedusor de l'orphelinat. « Je peux leur faire du mal si j'en ai envie… » Non, celui-là avait l'air normal…Quoique…Il se perdait avec tous ces Voldemorts…Cela le fit de nouveau rire. Déjà qu'un seul était un fardeau, il en connaissait maintenant trois plus ceux des souvenirs…De quoi s'y perdre ! Il croisa le regard du Jedusor présent et repartit dans son hilarité. Il était conscient que c'était légèrement ridicule, mais il s'en moquait, si cela lui permettait de gagner la confiance de Jedusor, non conscient que l'autre pensait exactement la même chose de son côté.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils se sourirent d'une joie commune et repartirent vers l'Infirmerie, ils devaient demander au Professeur Dippet, ou à Dumbledore où irait dormir Harry. Il se faisait tard, et Harry commençait à être vraiment fatigué, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire la conversation à Jedusor. Il avait remarqué que celui-ci ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il essayait de faire naître de la confiance entre eux. Il avait remarqué que ce dernier tentait adroitement d'obtenir des informations sur lui, peut-être par méfiance.

« Où as-tu appris la Magie ? Je ne connais pas d'élèves qui changent d'école au milieu de leur scolarité, demanda d'un air méfiant Jedusor.  
Euh… Eh bien…Chez moi. Avec des cours à domicile…éluda Harry en fuyant son regard. Il savait que Jedusor était un parfait Legilimens même à 17 ans, et il devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas une perspective très rassurante de savoir que son pire ennemi pourrait le sonder à sa guise. Il se demandait si même il ne l'avait pas déjà fait…Quoique sûrement non, étant donné qu'il semblait vraiment curieux. Trop curieux pour que ça passe pour une politesse.  
Ils ne devaient pas être si doués…Sinon, ils auraient été embauchés comme Professeurs.  
Cela dépend de ce que tu appelles être doué…répondit évasivement Harry.  
Mmh…Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir une idée derrière la tête…On peut facilement distinguer deux sortes d'intelligences…Par exemple…Les Sang de Bourbes ?

C'était une manière plus ou moins subtile de savoir l'opinion d'Harry à ce sujet, et même s'il avait des amis qui l'étaient…C'est vrai qu'il avait ri un moment avec Jedusor, mais il ne devait pas oublier que c'était un Serpentard. Le pire de tous en fait. On pouvait difficilement faire mieux …ironisa Harry, mentalement. Il avait eu tendance à l'oublier durant la dernière heure. Mais il devait avouer qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec le Jedusor qui n'était pas aussi réservé. Il lui faisait vaguement penser à Hermione, bien que ce soit une insulte à la mémoire d'Hermione. La mémoire d'Hermione…Il ferma son visage, ce qui surprit légèrement son interlocuteur qui n'en montra pas le moindre signe.

Celui-ci avait pris l'habitude d'afficher un masque impassible sur le visage. Bien qu'il se demandait ce qui avait dérangé Harry pour que celui-ci se ferme comme une huître. Il jugeait Harry assez intéressant et plutôt mystérieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry avait changé d'école de Magie. Il se demandait où avait été Harry avant…Durmstrang, Beauxbatons ? Cela lui semblait bizarre… Il ne le voyait ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre mais pourquoi pas. Après tout, il ne savait rien sur Harry bien qu'il était résolu à changer la situation. D'ailleurs il avait déjà commencé à penser à des projets d'avenir…On parlait d'une chambre des secrets…Peut-être pourrait-il aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la Réserve. Il avait lu des choses dessus dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, et il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait savoir qui était ce fameux Héritier de Serpentard et avait été ravi lorsqu'il avait été appris que Salazar lui-même avait été fourchelang…Peut-être que c'était lui l'Héritier ?

Il se savait spécial.

Sans doute, s'il savait amener Potter à sa cause, il l'aiderait. Potter était un nom de Sang-pur. Pas comme ces sales Sang-de-bourbes qui ne valaient rien. Lui, il saurait être le plus puissant. Il commencerait par exterminer tous ces horribles moldus comme sa mère, cette idiote qui n'avait pas su rester en vie, puis réduirait les Sang-de-bourbes à l'esclavage. C'était de bonnes idées… Dignes de lui.  
Dommage que Grindelwald soit mort…Il avait beaucoup aimé son idéologie…Il était entièrement d'accord avec lui.  
Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, il avait été furieusement déçu lorsqu'il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son père dans les archives de l'école. Il était sûr à cent pour cent que son père était un sorcier. Sa mère était morte à sa naissance, nul doute que ce n'était qu'une moldue ou une cracmolle. Peut-être son père avait-il été à Durmstrang ? Il en doutait. Si lui-même était inscrit ici…Son père se devait d'y être. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était qu'il ne connaissait aucune famille de sang-pur qui s'appelait Jedusor…Un sang de bourbe ? C'était inimaginable…

Ce n'était pas vraiment important pour le moment, il se devait d'en apprendre plus sur ce nouveau, bien singulier, et qui l'attirait, il ne savait pourquoi. Il avait l'impression très désagréable qu'un lien de magie les unissait. C'était stupide bien sûr... Il continua de fixer Harry en silence, méditant, ne prononçant même pas un mot lorsque la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit bruyamment faisant sursauter Harry, plongé également dans ses pensées. Jedusor ne put résister et plongea ses yeux encore innocents de rouge dans ceux, verts émeraudes d'Harry. Il se heurta une nouvelle fois à un bloc de détermination d'Occlumencie et détourna la tête, maugréant intérieurement. Il y arriverait. Pour lui c'était comme un défi. Et il allait le réussir, évidemment. Comme les autres…Comme TOUS les autres.

Le Professeur Dippet était à l'intérieur de la salle, accompagné de Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor grimaça. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le Professeur de Métamorphose, en fait…Il le craignait un peu. C'était le seul insensible à son hypocrisie étouffante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir quelque chose. Hypocrisie qui marchait sur tous les autres, ce qui avait le don d'énerver passablement Jedusor.

Pas le fait que ça marchait : il savait que son charme naturel marchait bien, même sur les autres élèves, mais il n'y avait que deux personnes qui y résistaient : Dumbledore, et Potter. Ce dernier semblait même le détester, ce qui l'avait surpris étant donné qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, « Encore rien fait » ajouta-t-il mentalement avec un sourire pas très innocent. Le Professeur Dippet lâcha une exclamation en les voyant :

« Harry Potter ! Sa voix légèrement bégayante avait appuyé non volontairement sur le « Po» donnant une connotation effrayante au nom d'Harry. Et Tom ! »

Celui-ci serra les dents en affichant un faux sourire angélique dont il savait que Dumbledore ne se laisserait pas prendre au piège. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. C'était trop …commun.

« Dumbledore m'a informé sur ...vous, vous êtes un sorcier très étrange...Oui...un vrai mystère... ajouta Dippet en se penchant légèrement comme pour chuchoter ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Dumbledore, de gêner Harry qui ne voulait pas être découvert par Voldemort junior, et d'attiser la curiosité de Jedusor. »

Oui, décidemment il devait vraiment faire des recherches ! Sur Harry, sur son père, sur la Chambre des Secrets… Il en aurait du temps à passer à la bibliothèque… Et peut-être même à la Réserve…Il était sûr de toute façon que Slughorn lui donnerait l'autorisation…

« Oh, bonjour Mr le Directeur…Je suis ravi de vous connaître, débita Harry, un air passablement ennuyé sur son visage ce dont Jedusor remarqua immédiatement. »

Curieusement, il semblait ne pas n'apprécier plus que ça le Directeur, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose… Il plongea dans ses pensées, ne s'intéressant pas vraiment à la conversation qu'il avait sous les yeux, et sortit brusquement de sa torpeur lorsque Dippet agita la main en déclarant une phrase qui le fit se figer net :

« Où allez-vous donc dormir pour cette nuit ? Pour ce soir, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez dormir dans la suite de…»

Ah enfin ! Il allait pouvoir être tranquille ce soir, le temps de penser à ses plans machiavéliques et de savoir quoi faire de ce nouveau très prometteur… Il aurait le temps, calmement, dans sa chambre de Préfet. Mais…Attendez, il n'y avait pas de place à part, exepté chez les Préfets ! Peut-être que Potter, non Harry, serait envoyé chez le Préfet de Serpentard ? mais tant qu'il suivait ses idéaux, il s'en moquait. Qui donc alors ? Il tendit l'oreille, vaguement intéressé :

« ...Tom, il a plusieurs lits, assena le professeur, inconscient de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en accusant le coup et se tourna légèrement vers Harry, comme si c'était de sa faute. Lui non plus n'en menait pas large, vu sa tête…Hé ! Il était si désagréable ? Il avait pourtant fait des efforts d'intégration, en riant – enfin en faisant semblant de rire- à sa stupide blague d'Enchanté. Lui, il trouvait cette formule tout à fait correcte…Enfin bon…Il n'allait pas pouvoir être seul et tranquille !

«Oh non pas ça…Pourquoi moi…. ? murmura Jedusor d'un air faussement désespéré.  
Je vous ai entendu Tom…déclara d'un air amusé Dumbledore en le dévisageant. Je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre ! Et puis ce n'est que pour une seule nuit, ajouta-t-il.»

Jedusor sentait l'embrouille à plein nez. On aurait dit que Dumbledore cherchait absolument à le faire entrer en contact avec le nouveau…Cela ne présageait rien de bon tout ça…Il était sûr d'une chose, ce n'était pas en le forçant qu'on allait obtenir quelque chose de lui puisqu'il détestait qu'on se serve de lui. Et ça n'allait sûrement pas commencer aujourd'hui ! Il grimaça rapidement avant de se recomposer un visage impassible digne de lui et tourna sa tête en direction de Potter. Ce n'était qu'une nuit comme l'avait aimablement souligné le Professeur de Métamorphose…

« Un jour je te le ferais payer pour tout ça, pauvre fou, grinça-t-il des dents en s'adressant à Dumbledore »

Celui-ci dû comprendre les pensées du Préfet en Chef et lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Il avait raison d'être inquietcelui-là…Il se vengerait un jour pour toutes ces mesquineries…Il s'en fichait que ce soit un peu puéril.

« Bon…Potter…J'imagine que je dois te conduire dans ma suite. »

Il tourna les talons et ouvrit la grande porte, Potter à sa suite, détalant d'un air furieux. Il détestait être dérangé et surtout forcé dans ces petites habitudes. Il allait doncignorer ostensiblement ce nouveau toute la soirée, bien qu'il en restait encore beaucoup, de temps à tuer…Et il ne pourrait pas ouvrir ses grimoires de magie noire avec ce Potter dans le coin…

Quelle soirée fabuleuse il allait passer…

* * *

* Na = Ouais, je sais, c'est pas la même époque mais on s'en fiche :D

Tadaaam ! Suite à Dans 5 Reviews :P


	6. Chapter 6

Bon...Je vous avoue que je suis vraiment déçue. Il y a 24 personnes qui me suivent ( Merci à elles ;D) mais c'est vraiment la galère pour obtenir un minimum de 5 review...Je vous demande pas grand chose, juste de laisser un ptit avis sur ce chap...Je passe vraiment beaucoup de temps sur mes chap's, au moins cinq heures, et je trouve 2...3 com's. Bon, je sais vous avez la flemme mais quand même, ça me motives, et puis c'est pas grand chose de demandé si ?

Bref...Voilà la suite.

Ps : Je remercie quand même énormément les personnes qui m'ont laissé un com, c'est très gentil de leur part ;)

Carole Adams aussi merci pour tes idées, je ne sais pas si je vais les utiliser, mais c'est gentil merci :p

* * *

Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans une cheminée encastrée dans la paroi peu accueillante du salon, fumant, enflammant les bûches, craquant allègrement comme s'il avait pris depuis des heures alors qu'il l'avait allumé voilà trente minutes et répandant une atmosphère chaleureuse dans la pièce, qui en avait grand besoin. Les flammes semblaient plus vives et colorées qu'un feu normal, et Jedusor les ravivait de temps en temps d'un mouvement machinal presque mécanique de la baguette.

-_ Incendio._

Harry, un peu plus loin à sa gauche, plus allongé que véritablement en position assise, dans un fauteuil était plongé avec entrain dans un livre de son hôte. Il tournait les pages lentement presque avec un soin maladif, prenant garde à chaque fois de ne pas abîmer la couverture ou les délicates feuilles en papier. Ses yeux allaient de gauche à droite presque fébrilement, plongé dans l'univers du livre.

Il paraissait vraiment passionné par ce qu'il voyait, le visage concentré, et tout le corps penché légèrement en avant comme s'il avait voulu rentrer dans l'ouvrage pour remplacer les personnages et vivre leurs aventures.

La pluie martelait goutte à goutte les glaces des hautes fenêtres sombres du salon, faisant couler avec une tristesse lugubre l'eau le long des vitres…Harry leva le temps d'une seconde le nez de son livre , si passionnant, pour regarder avec une mélancolie non feinte, les gouttelettes fines se rejoindre en formant des flaques boueuses tout en bas dans la cour de Poudlard avant de revenir rapidement à son ouvrage lorsqu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre ébranla les vitres et fit briller la pièce quand l'éclair blanc pur qui suivit traversa le ciel. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le grondement de l'orage et détourna le regard de son livre, pour fixer la fenêtre. ( **NA = WOW, la Super méga hyper longue phrase ! Record battu, applaudissez-moi ! Celle d'au-dessus bien sûr :D**) Jedusor haussa un sourcil, intrigué, en se tournant vers Harry, s'intéressant pour la seconde fois à lui depuis leur arrivée dans ses appartements.

\- Harry ? Tu as peur de l'orage ? Vraiment ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un peu gêné, et releva la tête avant de plonger ses yeux émeraude dans ceux noirs comme le jais de Jedusor. Il ne semblait pas vraiment hostile constata Harry avec surprise. Juste… Un peu curieux... Comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout la raison de l'anxiété, pourtant très évidente, d'Harry. Il se demandait tout simplement pourquoi. Enfin, ce n'était que les impressions d'Harry, mais celui-ci reconnut avec un sourire mental ironique qu'il reconnaissait _très bien _les émotions et les pensées de son ennemi, bien que ce soit un peu plus difficile ici, Jedusor n'étant pas devenu encore celui qui se ferait appeler Lord Voldemort.

De toute façon, le visage du Préfet en Chef, - il ne s'y ferait jamais – n'était plus son masque d'impassibilité lisse qu'il arborrait en permanence, mais une expression étrange, qui pouvait passer pour de la curiosité, était affichée sur son visage.

Il se rendit compte soudainement que Jedusor attendait une réponse de sa part et il haussa les épaules faisant un petit sourire contrit, et décida de jouer l'honnêteté car l'autre saurait peut-être s'il mentait et il ne comptait pas commencer dès maintenant à mentir pour des choses aussi futiles. De plus, il ne voyait aucune raison de lui mentir. Disons...Qu'il ne lui dirait qu'une partie de la vérité, ça serait beaucoup plus simple comme ça. Il ne se voyait pas se mettre à lui raconter sa vie, non plus. Il ne pouvait rien dire du futur, et tout ce qui ne le compromettait pas, était trop...Personnel. Et puis, ça clocherait avec les indications qu'il avait utilisé pour se présenter. Doté de parents parfaits...etc...D'ailleurs, il songea avec amertume, qu'il faudrait faire "mourir" ses parents factices. Il dirait qu'ils avaient trépassés dans un accident...de potions ? Oui, ça pouvait marcher. Il n'avait aucune autre idée de toute façon.

\- Disons que ça me rappelle des souvenirs…Pas très plaisants…Avoua Harry en se passant les doigts dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés en imitant le geste machinal de son père, vu dans les souvenirs de Snape. (**Na = C'est le cas de le dire..^^**)

Il ne lui avouerait jamais que ça lui faisait penser à sa première bataille contre son propre lui du futur, lorsque les éclairs lumineux avaient déchiré le ciel le faisant saigner en une multitude de gouttes d'eau d'un vert un peu effacé, pâle reflet de la marque des ténèbres qui s'était affiché depuis le début parmi les nuages…

\- Ah…Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux en avoir peur en fait…déclara l'autre après avoir réfléchit une seconde.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est…plutôt effrayant de voir tous ces éclairs qui déchirent le ciel avec un fracas assourdissant... Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir...peur de l'Orage, se défendit Harry, trouvant sa "défense" ridicule.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais bon, je crois que je peux te comprendre, lâcha Jedusor après un moment, comme surpris par ces propres paroles. Il avouait ne pas être capable de faire quelque chose même si c'était une banalité, cette chose, c'était vraiment une première…

\- Essaye toujours…Sourit mystérieusement Harry, curieux de connaître son avis à ce sujet, et pourquoi ça semblait si étonnant de craindre ce phénomène naturel.

\- C'est juste de la lumière blanche. C'est une sorte de chaleur intense qui traverse le ciel en faisant un peu de bruit, pour moi. Un peu comme une étoile filante plutôt bruyante…C'est tout, finit par expliquer Jedusor en haussant les épaules et en se retournant vers le feu qui s'était arrêté.

_\- Incendio Totalus,_ répéta Jedusor pour raviver le feu._  
_

Les flammes repartirent de plus belle virant tantôt à l'orange flamboyant tantôt au bleu violacé, tandis que Jedusor était plongé dans ses réflexions, suite à sa petite explication visant les orages. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il se moquait du nouveau, mais franchement, il trouvait même plutôt beau ce spectacle. C'était comme des feux d'artifices naturels, c'était un spectacle associant foudre et tonnerre, comme un ballet dansant entre deux forces du ciel. Il avait tout lu dans les livres, et la première fois qu'il avait vu ce phénomène naturel, il s'était précipité à la fenêtre pour regarder, tandis que tous les autres, le fixaient d'un air bizarre. Il s'en rappellerait toujours. C'était à l'Orphelinat. Il se souvenait de tout. Il était doté d'une mémoire extraordinaire pour son âge. Il s'en souviendrait toujours de toute façon. Deux ou trois grands qui n'avaient pas été adoptés , l'avaient acculé dans un coin et avait commencé à le frapper.

* * *

**Flash-Back.**

Sa joue lui faisait mal, le tançant comme pas possible. Si seulement il ne s'était pas précipité vers la fenêtre...

\- Sale Monstre ! Evidemment que tu n'as pas peur des Orages, c'est toi qui le contrôle ! hurla le plus grand des deux avant de lui administrer une claque qui brûla sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! se défendit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air assuré. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il savait qu'il aurait mal, et ne voulait pas qu'on trouve sur lui, encore, des traces de coups. Et, on ne devait pas lui manquer de respect autant !

Un second coup de poing dans l'épaule acheva de le faire se défendre, et son bras maigre retomba le long de son corps. Il brûlait d'une colère froide, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Et rien n'était plus désagréable que ça.

\- Tu nous mens en plus ? susurra le premier près de son oreille. Tu vas voir ! Il attrapa le bras du garçon de 8 ans et le tordit derrière son dos le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il n'allait permettre aux autres de le voir crier, c'était une chose indigne.

Les garçons le tabassèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de le laisser là, tout meurtri. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, creusant de grands sillons creux. Il se jura de ne plus jamais verser une seule goutte d'eau. Plus Jamais.

Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il se posa une question.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ça ? Juste parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'Orage ? Il aurait tellement voulu leur faire payer...

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

* * *

Comment pouvait-on avoir _peur de l'Orage ? Peur ? _Il n'avait jamais eu peur, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne…Il ne savait pas à quoi associer ce sentiment, en fait. Enfin, pas d'expérience personnelle. Il connaissait les symptômes, il avait vu dans un livre. Le cœur qui bat, des sueurs froides ? Le cœur qui bat pour lui c'était l'excitation, la fierté d'avoir réussi quelque chose ou d'attendre un résultat. La sueur, c'était le sport, c'était l'effort physique c'était le Quidditch… La Peur ? Non décidément, il ne savait pas ce que c'était…Il détestait ne pas connaître quelque chose, mais ça…Il s'en moquait. Il n'avait pas peur, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ce n'était pas important. Depuis longtemps, les émotions n'étaient pas importantes. Une banalité, une _faiblesse._

\- Merci. Je crois que …Je comprends ce que tu veux me dire, en fait…l'interrompit Harry en le sortant de ses pensées un peu lugubres.

\- Ah vraiment ? S'étonna Jedusor en reportant son attention sur lui. Harry avait laissé son livre qui reposait sur le fauteuil, et les coudes appuyés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête posée sur ses mains avec une nonchalance pas très naturelle. il fixait l'orage dehors à travers la fenêtre, s'efforçant d'oublier la foudre qui précédait chaque coup de tonnerre, comme un canon.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux m'expliquer mais…Je n'aime pas le bruit, fit Harry, dans le vague.

Jedusor acquiesça. Lui non plus, il n'aimait pas la foule, le vacarme. Le silence était plus...calme, plus reposant. On n'entendait plus rien...

\- Je suis pareil. Même si les éclairs ne m'effrayent pas, le silence est une source de réconfort ajouta Jedusor en fermant les yeux.

Harry réfléchissait aux paroles de Jedusor. Le silence ? Un silence profond…Un calme qui te berce, qui te repose, qui te permet d'être tranquille, juste le bruit de la pluie qui goutte, qui tombe, qui te maintient éveillé. Quand soudain le tonnerre gronde, se réveille comme un tigre qui a été trop souvent en cage. Sa patte se lève et de violentes griffures déchirent la nuit en quelques secondes. Puis le calme revient. Puis tout se calme, puis tout se tait. Le silence est là. La pluie continue de tomber. Harry tapota le rebord de ses doigts faisant à la perfection le mouvement des gouttes qui éclatent sur les vitres. Les gens le trouvent étouffant. Les gens le craignent. Mais pas lui. Un éclair zébra le ciel avec une force hors du commun faisant imperceptiblement sursauter Harry, suivit d'un grondement du tonnerre qui le fit malgré lui penser à un rugissement. Sa comparaison avec le tigre était tout à fait appropriée.

Non. Ce n'était pas ça...Il n'avait pas peur en lui même des éclairs...mais...

Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il avait peur de l'orage. Mais c'était ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient en plein visage, faisant battre le sang à ses tempes, le faisant vaciller sous le poids de tous ces évènements qu'il aurait préféré oublié. Il avait tout déversé dans une pensine. En vain. Il ne gardait que des souvenirs confus, vagues des évènements comme les autres mais ça durait quelques jours et puis tout lui revenait. Insensibilisé aux sorts d'Oubliettes, ricana Harry. Jedusor lui jeta un regard perplexe et il fit un geste de la main, en souriant.

\- C'est rien. Juste une pensée…Spéciale, rien de vraiment important. répondit-t-il à la question muette que lui adressait son colocataire temporaire.

Il retourna à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire observer les orages, et les coups des tonnerres qui fusaient parmi les étoiles, laissant derrière eux une trace dorée qui s'estompait au fil du temps. Voir les éclairs blanchâtre illuminer sa pièce sombre le ramenait à une époque qu'il aurait voulu effacer de sa mémoire. Il entendait encore…Il se rappelait de tout. La pluie martelant les volets. La pluie s'enfonçant dans le sol. La pluie qui ressortait. Lui, grimpant avec effort sur son minuscule matelas. Lui essayant d'éviter d'avoir les pieds trempés. Lui dont le sol de son…placard était à moitié inondé. Son premier orage. Il avait crié. Il avait entendu le grondement. Il avait hurlé. La lumière qui avait illuminé la petite pièce, lui rappelant une certaine lumière verte qui fusait droit vers lui. A cette époque, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, cette lumière verte. Il se tourna lentement, détournant son regard de dehors, fusillant Jedusor du regard. Il avait encore oublié. Comment pouvait-il laisser ça de côté ? C'était l'assassin de ses parents à sa droite. Calme, impassible. _Innocent _encore. Il se composa un masque impassible lorsque les yeux du Préfet en chef quittèrent le livre qu'il avait attrapé pour se poser sur ceux d'Harry. Il fit un rictus amusé.

\- Tu vois ? Juste un phénomène naturel. D'ailleurs comme l'explique la théorie des courants ascendants d'Actus Black, tu sais, le célèbre météorologiste sang-pur, enfin, tu connais la famille des Black, j'imagine. Comme il disait donc, si la température varie à quelques degrés et que les nuages …

Il partit dans une explication hâtive sur les courants ascendants, faisant sourire légèrement Harry. On aurait dit Hermione, cette « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » comme l'appelait Snape. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort cependant…Elle était tellement agaçante parfois avec sa manie de tout savoir sur tout et de ne jamais ignorer un sujet…Mais elle lui manquait tellement…Lorsque Jedusor se tut enfin, Harry se rendit compte à quel point, il avait l'air tellement passionné par ce qu'il disait. Harry en était presque captivé. Il arrivait à donner à sa voix, un charisme digne des plus grands orateurs. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il allait devenir plus tard. Un mage noir, mais aussi le plus doué en matière de discours. Il faillit applaudir à la fin de son « pseudo » débat, et lui adressa un sourire sincère. Il était sûr qu'avec toutes ces précisions, il était calé en matière de météorologie. Il savait que Jedusor n'était pas d'un naturel sociable mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'expliquer quelque chose à une personne, il était vraiment doué. Passionné par ce qu'il disait.

\- Merci, lâcha Harry avec un mince sourire, avant de repartir saisir son livre. Il se plongea dans l'ouvrage, se mettant à la place des personnages principaux. Il s'agissait d'une histoire mêlant Vampires, calices, loups garous et Azkaban. Ce n'était pas de la grande littérature mais ça lui suffisait. Une pensée étrange fusa dans sa tête. Où Jedusor s'était-il procuré un tel livre ? Il se doutait que ce n'était pas vraiment son style de littérature. Rien que le fait qu'il lui ait proposé un livre, suggérait que ce n'était pas le sien. Il connaissait son aptitude à voler aux autres quand il était jeune à l'Orphelinat, grâce aux souvenirs de Dumbledore, est-ce que ça avait perduré ? Il pensa au médaillon de serpentard dérobé de force avec la vieille Hepzibah Smith peu après son entrée à Barjow et Beurk. Que de joyeux souvenirs...

\- Jédusor ? lança Harry ayant une vague envie de connaître la vérité.

Le jeune homme ne répondit qu'en émettant un simple « hmm ? » ce qui fit sourire Harry. D'un naturel si sociable…Un peu comme Snape en fait. Harry frémit en repensant à toutes ses soirées passées en heures de colles pour la seule raison que le Maître des Potions le détestait.

\- Où as-tu eu le livre que tu m'as prêté ? demanda Harry en essayant de faire passer sa question pour de l'intérêt envers le livre. Je veux dire, dans quelle boutique ? J'aimerais y faire un tour, se rattrapa-t-il.

\- Aucune idée, répondit simplement l'autre avec un mépris non dissimulé. Il cracha presque les derniers mots. C'est une simple Sang de bourbe – Harry frémit à la mention de cette appellation pensant à Hermione – qui me l'a offert, pour ma date de naissance. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Je n'ai pas pensé à le jeter. C'est un livre, après tout, peu importe quel i**ndividu** me l'a offert. Enfin, je peux dire qu'elle n'a pas recommencé l'année suivante…Je m'en suis assuré. Il laissa échapper un rire froid qui glaça le sang d'Harry dans ses veines.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas être simple de le faire changer…Il avait finalement décidé d'essayer de le faire se détourner de la Magie noire. Si ça ne marchait pas…Il n'avait qu'une seule solution. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il avait une année entière pour ça. Il était rempli de détermination, et ne comptait pas abandonner que ce soit dans une solution ou dans l'autre. C'était plus simple de le tuer, mais qui a dit que les Gryffondors choisissaient la voie de la simplicité ? Songea-t-il avec amusement.

\- Née-moldue, corrigea-t-il avec un faux regard noir, bien qu'il n'ait pas à se forcer. C'est une tradition, d'offrir des cadeaux à notre anniversaire. Comme à Noël ajouta-t-il en voyant Jedusor tiquer au mot « anniversaire » Bien sûr pensa-t-il avec amertume, à l'orphelinat, son anniversaire ne devait pas être source de joie. Il connaissait tout ça. On ne pouvait pas décemment dire que les Dursley avaient fait des efforts pour lui. « Oh…Un mouchoir ! Merci _beauucoup_. » Enfin...Il n'avait plus rien reçu - à son soulagement- depuis son admission à Poudlard. Il devait faire semblant d'être comblé de joie lorsqu'il recevait une orange ou un coton-tige pour ne pas paraître un "sale petit ingrat."Heureusement que ses amis avaient été là, après son admission à Poudlard...Il se rappelait encore des pulls de la mère de Ron...

\- Je n'ai jamais reçu de cadeau. Ni à Noël, ni à mon…_anniversaire_, comme tu dis, déclara Jedusor en le fixant droit dans les yeux, le défiant de faire de commentaires.

Harry se contenta de sourire, faiblement.

\- Moi non plus jusqu'à mon arrivée à Po…Il se reprit rapidement avec de grands yeux horrifiés... à …euh…à…Potter's Family. ( **Na = Ecoutez, l'imagination,c'est pas mon fort là x'D**)

Il déclara d'un ton rapide qu'il descendait voir Dumbledore en guise d'excuse et fonça en dehors avant que Jedusor ne puisse lui demander des explications et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir.

Il claqua la porte de la chambre dans sa précipitation, et cria un vague « Désolé, désolé ! » en descendant les marches de la chambre en courant...

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se retenir de faire des gaffes ?! Si jamais, Jedusor avait deviné ce qu'il voulait dire, il était mort...Un Oubliette ça marchait ?  
_

* * *

Le jeune homme resté dans ses appartements, secoua la tête, stupéfait. Il était décidément étrange, ce nouveau...Il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci avait failli dire Poudlard, et cela l'intriguait énormément. Cela signifiait-t-il qu'il était déjà venu ici ? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à son attitude. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'irait pas voir Dumbledore mais décida de rester ici, et de ne pas le suivre. Il espérait qu'il ne tomberait pas sur un élève. Pas qu'il se soucie ne serait-ce qu'un peu de lui, mais il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore l'accuse de ne pas avoir réussi à le retenir ici. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'Harry était déjà parti en claquant la porte.

Certes, il s'était excusé, mais ça ne pardonnait rien, il détestait que les gens ne se montrent pas soigneux. Lui qui avait habité pendant toute son enfance dans un orphelinat miteux, il ne voulait pas abimer, un seul endroit du château. C'était son deuxième chez lui, le château de Poudlard. Il aimait toutes les pièces...Le dortoir des Serpentard, la grande Salle, sa propre suite, la Bibliothèque... D'ailleurs, il fallait vraiment que dès le lendemain, il passe à la Réserve, emprunter deux ou trois livres pour se renseigner sur ce cher Harry...Il ne savait pas trop où chercher, mais il était sûr qu'il finirait par trouver. Même l'enjeu de la Chambre des secrets fut mis de côté. Il sentait...Au fond de lui, il savait qu'Harry était un mystère bien plus important. Peut-être que s'il se fournissait du Véritasérum...Où tout simplement, il irait voler les ingrédients dans la Réserve de Slughorn...C'était une bonne idée. Le tout consistait à ne pas se faire prendre...Mais il était plutôt doué pour ça, en général. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait un mois ou deux pour créer du Véritasérum. Mais il ne savait pas comment en faire prendre à Harry, discrètement. Et s'il avait un antidote ? Non...Il devenait vraiment trop paranoïaque. Quel élève de 17 ans, aurait un antidote au Véritasérum constamment sur lui ?

De toute façon, il voyait bien que ce garçon s'évertuait à cacher des choses. Il le connaissait depuis vraiment peu, mais il avait réussi à se faire une idée plutôt vague sur sa personne. Un vrai mystère comme l'avait _discrètement_ souligné le Professeur Dippet.

Il appréciait les secrets et les mystères depuis tout petit, mais il comptait vraiment résoudre celui-ci. Il était véritablement curieux, cette fois-ci, et il savait qu'il arriverait à ses fins. Il était Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Il y arriverait, comme d'habitude...Il était vraiment discret, et talentueux. _Spécial_...Comme il avait dit à Dumbledore, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. D'ailleurs...Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était capable de parler fourchelangue. Il était un sorcier, doué, talentueux, très prometteur...etc. Tout le monde ou presque le lui avait déjà dit. Il acceptait les compliments d'un hochement de tête ou d'un simulacre de sourire. Il le savait tout ça, même si il se doutait bien que ce n'était que des flatteries même si les propos étaient véridiques. Il voulait être le sorcier le plus puissant de toutes les générations futures et présente, et il savait qu'il était bien parti pour l'être.

Sauf si Harry lui barrait la route, il pourrait éventuellement être magnanime...Non. Si Harry se révélait gênant, il l'éliminerait. Il ne voulait pas d'obstacle à ses projets. Un pincement au coeur surgit lorsqu'il se déclara ces mots mais il l'ignora. Il voulait que son nom soit tellement chargé de pouvoir et craint, que les sorciers et sorcières du monde entier, redouteraient de le prononcer. Oui...Un nom si puissant et ténébreux. Mais pas Tom Elvis Jedusor. Non... Ce n'était que le nom de sa famille et il détestait être associé à quelqu'un. Il voulait être unique et Tom était si...commun...Même le barman crasseux de la Tête du Sanglier le portait. C'était aussi le nom de son père et il ne savait toujours pas où il avait étudié. Un doute affreux le saisit. Et s'il était un né-moldu ? Un sale...Sang-de-bourbe? Non. C'était inimaginable compte tenu de sa force et de son potentiel magique...

Il était forcément un Sang-pur. C'était une obligation.

Il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur une tasse. Il marmonna une formule magique et la changea en souris. Bien sûr...Il ne pouvait pas être un Sang-de-bourbe. D'ailleurs en parlant de potentiel magique...Il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait celui d'Harry. Il était très curieux de savoir si c'était un sorcier doué ou non. Après tout, il devait choisir des suiveurs puissants mais pas trop, et si possible pas très intelligents. Il devait avoir de la magie en force à ses côtés avec des sorciers talentueux mais pas malins. Car s'ils étaient intelligents, ils risquaient de se rebeller contre lui, et ça il ne le voulait absolument pas. La première chose qu'il ferait, c'était de libérer le basilic dans la chambre des secrets, car oui, il avait bien compris quel animal c'était, de lui parler et d'éradiquer tous les Sang-de-bourbes de l'école. (**Na = Et une bonne chose de faîte...Allez on enchaîne... On tue quelqu'un ? x'D**)

Il se rendait compte qu'il finissait par légèrement apprécier Harry. Légèrement. Il n'était pas sans cesse en train de parler pour rien dire, ou en train de faire tout pour attirer son attention. Il bénéficiait déjà d'une vague popularité parmi les Septièmes années. Premier de classe, mais toujours mystérieux. Ça le fit sourire. Enfin...Il voyait en lui un allié de taille, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il valait niveau puissance. Il espérait être agréablement surpris. De toute façon...Il lui apprendrait à développer son potentiel magique s'il n'était pas doué. C'était la première fois qu'il s'intéressait d'aussi près à quelqu'un, mais il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui sentait qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte liés. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ça. C'était ... un lien. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire cette sensation. Ce n'était pas agréable, non. C'était plutôt comme s'il ressentait un peu les émotions de l'autre. Il avait d'abord senti une sorte de colère, qui s'était doucement apaisée puis de la peur. Jedusor ne comprenait pas vraiment. Bah...Il haussa les épaules. Il devait sûrement se faire des idées. Mais il était sûr d'une chose. Ce garçon le rejoindrait pour ses idées futures. C'était tout à fait son genre, même s'il avait l'air d'être un amoureux des moldus.

Un sale traître à son sang. Comme l'autre Weasley là. Septimus il croyait ? D'ailleurs, il allait devoir parler à Cedrella Black, il trouvait que ces deux-là avaient l'air un peu _trop_ proche...Si jamais elle se mettait dans la tête, l'idée d'épouser un traître à son sang...Il fallait réagir. Il la voulait dans ses rangs futurs, elle était intelligente mais pas rusée et douée. C'était une femme, certes mais bon, il ferait avec.

Mais pour reparler d'Harry, il avait su voir la flamme ardente de la vengeance et de l'ambition qui brûlait dans ses yeux émeraudes et il était sûr qu'il arriverait à l'attiser. La flamme grandirait, prendrait de l'importance, et il partagerait bientôt les idées qui le faisait lui-même avancer chaque jour, sans penser au lendemain. Il avait un certain don pour cerner la personnalité des gens et il parierait qu'il finirait à Serpentard. Peut-être Gryffondor, si le nouveau refusait absolument d'aller à Serpentard. Dire qu'au tout début, le Choixpeau avait failli l'envoyer à Serdaigle ! Non mais vraiment... Un fourchelangue à Serdaigle...Le pire aurait été Poufsouffle. Ou Gryffondor, au choix. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et s'adossa au fauteuil. Il reviendrait bientôt ce cher Harry, il ne savait pas où aller. Sauf...Sauf s'il connaissait déjà le château. Il se focalisa sur le serpent sur sa robe et siffla en fourchelangue, content de son petit effet.

_Ce garçon ferait décidément un bon...Partisan pour mes idéaux. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.  
_

* * *

_Ssssssuite bientôt.  
_

_Bah, dans 5 review comme d'habitude hein ;) _

_**Prochain Chapitre** : _

Voici venir la Répaaaartitioooooooooooooon, tadam tadam ! N'est-ce pas que vous avez hâte ? Heiiiin?

(Avouons-le je ne sais pas moi-même ou placer Harry.)

**Gryffondor ou Serpentard** ? Please donnez votre avis:P

J'hésite pour Gryffondor car ça pourrait être drôle d'être face à Jedusor et puis s'il avait une chambre de Préfet, car il serait Préfet, il serait proche de la chambre de Tom. Mais Serpentard, ça serait plus naturel de le mettre là..


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dernière danse - Indila. _**

Musique pour lire ce chap' :D Désormais, je mettrais chaque fois une chanson héhé :D

Je sais, je suis désolée, vraiment parce que en fait, j'étais censée faire la cérémonie de la répartition aujourd'hui mais ça sera pour le chapitre prochain :/ Sorry, sorry, sorry, mais je suis en grooos manque d'idées pour la répartition et donc ça bugggggue. ! J'essaye de faire des chaps de plus en plus long donc le prochain fera sans hésiter le 6000 mots, je suis vraiment encore désolée :/ Mais bon, si je faisais la répartition dans ce chap, on y était encore dans deux semaines x'D Alors le prochain chap' sort donc samedi prochain ! fin, je vais l'écrire demain, car je suis en voyuage scolaire toute la semaine :p

Désolée désolée ! Voici donc ce chap :)

* * *

Flic. Flac. Floc.

La pluie tombait doucement, tout doucement, le noyant sous un flot de gouttes en colère.

Ses cheveux se collaient sur son visage à présent entièrement trempé et ses vêtements mouillés lui collaient tels un juste corps. Mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Harry continuait à avancer, pas à pas, un pied devant l'autre, tandis que la pluie dégoulinait le long de sa nuque et obscurcissait sa vue, remplissant de buée ses si célèbres lunettes.

La pluie lui semblait plutôt apaisante. Elle tombait en un flot régulier, cachant les larmes, nourrissant la terre, abreuvant les plantes. Il avait la désagréable sensation malgré tout que de petites aiguilles froides lui tombait sur les bras, sur le visage, partout. Ce n'était pas tellement désagréable, juste...froid. Mouillé. Dérangeant pour tout autre que lui. Il avait besoin d'un échappatoire à sa situation pour le moment, et la pluie l'aidait.

Flic. Flac. Floc.

La pluie tombait toujours, impitoyablement, n'épargnant aucune surface. On aurait dit qu'elle dansait. C'était...Il aimait bien cette pluie, ça lui faisait bien de sentir les petites gouttelettes s'acharner sur sa peau. Il se sentait libre. Il se demandait si les élèves le voyaient marcher sous l'eau froide, l'air morne et pensif. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'il avait failli laisser échapper une information importante sur lui, mais...Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Petit, on lui avait dit que la pluie, c'était le ciel qui pleurait. Du moins, c'était le voisin qui lui avait raconté, un jour où il taillait la Haie. La pluie...Il aimait décidément ce phénomène qui venait tout balayer, tout nettoyer sur son passage. Le monde était propre après. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Flic. Flac. Floc.

Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler. Tout le monde était mort. Ron...Hermione...Même Malfoy ne lui avait jamais autant manqué à cet instant.

La pluie lui mordait la peau, le glaçait.

Il venait de revenir dans le passé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de revenir chez lui.

Il fit quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber par terre sous les gouttelettes qui lui gouttaient toujours sur la peau. Il se sentait propre sous cette eau du ciel. Il avait l'esprit tout embrumé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé, mais Harry avait foncé dehors. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, et que si Dumbledore le prenait, il aurait des graves ennuis malgré le fait qu'il vienne du futur. Il s'en fichait pour l'instant. Le survivant avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Il se traita intérieurement de monstre. C'était de sa faute si ses amis étaient morts. Son incapacité à tuer Voldemort. Et pourtant...Le voilà en train de faire ami-ami avec lui. Quel idiot...Il avait l'impression de trahir ses parents, ses amis, Sirius. Il entendit la voix de Sirius et de Remus s'adresser à Petigrew.

" Sale traître ! "

L'Elu était le destinateur de ses mots. Ils lui étaient réservés. Un paria...Il sympathisait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se dégoûtait. Il se rappelait des mots de Dumbledore. "Harry, tu es l'Elu. Le seul capable de vaincre Lord Voldemort ! Tu dois m'aider. Le destin de tout le monde repose sur tes épaules, Harry. S'il te plait, nous avons réellement besoin de toi"

Flic. Flac. Floc.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._

Cette prophétie. Il ne pouvait décemment pas devenir ami avec lui. Il saisit une nouvelle fois sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Les options tournaient dans sa tête, lui donnant la migraine. Aaaaargh ! Il en avait assez de devoir toujours faire des choix, de devoir toujours être dicté par le destin !

Il ... N'était ... PAS ... Un ... Pantin !

Harry en avait assez de se faire manipuler ! Merlin, il ne savait même pas si cette prophétie était vraie ! Une paranoïa le saisit soudain. Et si tout cela n'existait pas ? Si Dumbledore avait fait un complot, que cette prophétie n'avait jamais vu le jour, que tout avait été décidé pour que Voldemort choisisse quelqu'un qui le mènerait à sa perte ? Il éclata d'un rire dément, incontrôlable. Il devenait vraiment cinglé à tout se retourner dans la tête. Il en avait assez de devoir réfléchir minutieusement à chaque option. Il avait 17 ans, par le caleçon de Merlin ! Il n'avait pas l'âge pour des complots, pour la guerre, pour le sang et les larmes. Il aurait du sortir le soir, s'amuser, aller en boîte, vivre la vie avec bonheur...Lui.. Il cueillait le jour, se disant que chacun était le dernier et que peut-être que demain, ce serait la fin. Il en avait tellement marre. Il voulait juste être Harry. Pas Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Harry. Tout simplement. Son rire de fou retentit à nouveau.

Flic. Flac. Floc.

Il se releva l'air décidé. Tant pis pour tout le monde ! Il allait voir par lui-même. Il allait se comporter normalement avec Jedusor, il allait le ramener doucement dans le chemin de la lumière. Et si quelqu'un n'était pas content, qu'il aille se faire f*** ! Il rougit lui même sous l'emploi de ce mot, mais sa détermination revint. C'était fini, le fait d'être le pauvre petit garçon manipulé par tous. Il allait se réveiller, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il devrait n'empêche faire attention à ne plus rien dévoiler sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, les gens se lasseraient de toute façon de chercher des informations sur lui. Il n'était pas fou, cependant, il savait que l'entreprise serait dure. Ce qui le plongeait dans un conflit mental avec lui-même, c'était la Chambre des Secrets. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à propos d'elle. Il savait que Jedusor allait la trouver, sans doute bientôt et accuser Hagrid. Que devrait-il faire ? Lui montrer la chambre avant qu'il ne tue Mimi Geignarde et la découvre par lui-même ? Ne rien dire et laisser les choses faire son cours ? Accuser Jedusor ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Il en avait vraiment plus qu'assez. Il décida qu'il verrait sur le moment. S'il arrivait à être "ami" avec Jedusor, peut-être lui dirait-il s'il trouvait la Chambre. Cela allait devoir signifier qu'il allait devoir faire semblant de détester les nés-moldus...Sang-de-bourbe corrigea-t-il avec une grimaçe. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il allait devoir pourtant...Une pensée bien désagréable lui traversa l'esprit. Gryffondor ? Serpentard ? Allait-il essayer d'influencer le choixpeau ? Il ne savait pas où aller. C'est vrai, c'était bien plus intéressant au niveau stratégie d'aller à Serpentard mais...Un frisson le parcourut. Aller dans les cachots ? Bwwweeeeeark.

La pluie s'était arrêtée mais ses cheveux et son t-shirt étaient toujours vraiment trempés. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, et il avait la désagréable impression d'être tombé dans le lac noir. Il avait fait l'expérience une fois, c'était horrible. Le calamar l'avait attrapé par les pieds et balancé en l'air. Harry était retombé sur la tête, tout étourdi. Quand il s'était relevé, sa tête tournait et sa vue était floue. De plus, ses lunettes s'étaient cassées en deux et il voyait vraiment mal sans. Il avança de nouveau vers le passage secret qui lui avait permis de sortir, tout dégoulinant. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'une douche tellement il était trempé.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Les gouttes d'eaux tombaient sur le sol en passant par son corps. Voilà qu'il se changeait en fontaine maintenant...plaisanta-t-il. Il trébucha et se vautra dans une flaque de boue.

\- Et Merde...jura Harry. Il étouffa un rire en voyant qu'en plus d'être mouillé, il était à présent couvert de boue. En voilà un qui n'allait pas être ravi songea Harry en pensant aux traces de boues qu'il allait laisser dans les couloirs. Une partie de lui s'enthousiasma à cette idée, mais il ne savait pas si Rusard était déjà le concierge de l'école. Bah soupira-t-il, on est sorcier ou on ne l'est pas. Il agita sa baguette d'un geste las et se retrouva bientôt séché de la tête au pied. Voilà rit-il mentalement. Comme ça, je ne me ferais pas étriper par le concierge même si ce n'est pas Rusard.

Il se glissa dans le passage secret, discret comme un souris et se retrouva bientôt à arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était, il espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard malgré le ciel déjà bien noir.

\- Nous allons devoir garder le secret parmi les enseignants, Marlowe. C'est une lourde charge à porter, commença une voix qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Tout à fait d'accord Albus. Même si je me méfie de lui, tout de même. Il est étrange. Comme s'il avait...trop vécu. Même pour quelqu'un d'une autre époque, c'est singulier, déclara une seconde voix, un peu plus grave.

\- J'en suis conscient. Je compte fouiller sa mémoire dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Je ne sais pas s'il a des notions en Occlumencie, et j'espère vraiment que non. Faîtes quand même attention pendant votre cours, il a une forte tendance...à utiliser un art de la magie pas très catholique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, assura Dumbledore.

Harry plaqua sa main contre son visage et se colla un peu plus au mur tandis que les voix disparaissaient au loin. Non mais vraiment...

Quel idiot ce Dumbledore ! Fouiller sa mémoire ?! La sienne ? Sa mémoire ?! C'était privé ! Et puis quoi encore ? Croyait-il qu'il n'avait aucune notion en Occlumencie ?!

Il n'était pas très doué, mais depuis le temps, il avait appris à s'améliorer... Quant à cette insinuation sur la Magie noire et sur ses préférences dessus ?! Oui, il avait certes essayer de tuer Tom, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Bon...Il avouait tout de même que s'il était professeur et qu'un nouveau venu du futur, essayait d'assassiner un de ses élèves, il se poserait des questions. Mais bon quand même... Harry fulminait d'autant plus qu'ici il ne bénéficierait pas de la protection d'être l'Elu, et pourrait donc se faire renvoyer. Il n'aimait pas la célébrité que ce statut lui apportait, mais de là à être suspecté d'être un mage noir...Lui Harry ?! Un mage noir ?! Quelle idée !

Il remonta dans le couloir en fulminant des menaces futiles contre Dumbledore et entra dans la Chambre de Tom, calmé, et un peu anxieux. Rassuré de ne voir personne, il se changea rapidement, se brossa les dents et plongea sous sa couette dans le lit que Tom lui avait désigné. Il s'endormit rapidement, plongé dans ses réflexions et hanté par la perspective de sa Répartition de demain.

\- Saleté de Dumbledore...grommela-t-il.

Où irait-il ? Dans quelle maison, le Choixpeau le répartirait-il ? Et lui...Quel serait son choix ? Il espérait au plus profond de son coeur qu'il ne choisisse pas, encore, de l'effrayer en lui parlant de Serpentard.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas vu la silhouette dans le fauteuil devant le feu, qui se releva brusquement avant de venir se pencher au dessus d'Harry, ses yeux noirs brûlant d'un éclat rouge vif, effrayant. Cette personne l'examina une minute avant de poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur, tout en accentuant l'accent sur le P de son nom avec une voix légèrement familière.

\- Mais qui es-tu Harry ... Potter ?

* * *

Plic. Plac. Ploc. Plic. Plac. Ploc.

Le bruit de la pluie qui tombait inlassablement commençait à lui courir sur les nerfs. Cela faisait dans les environs d'une heure, qu'il l'attendait, assis sur ce fauteuil devant les flammes qui crépitaient, qui étaient à la limite de s'éteindre. Il reviendra. Il reviendra. Il se demandait où donc Harry pouvait être. Peut-être s'était-il fait attrapé par un Professeur, peut-être était-il tombé sur un élève malintentionné qui lui avait jeté un sort ? Il est de taille à se défendre se rassura-t-il. Pardon ? Se rassura-t-il ? Mais il n'était PAS inquiet. Il n'était jamais inquiet. De plus pour quoi ? Pour qui ?! Il s'en fichait de ce nouveau. Rien qu'un élève ordinaire comme les autres voilà tout. Mais cependant Jedusor ne pouvait pas retenir ce tic nerveux qui l'avait pris. Il se leva brutalement et se mit à faire les cents pas, en se tordant les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ces mystères, il voulait avoir des réponses ! Maintenant ! Il se jura de tout faire pour obtenir ces réponses, on ne pouvait pas lui en empêcher ! Il était (peut-être) l'héritier de Serpentard ! Ce mystère là aussi l'agaçait. Il s'y était mis en deuxième année, ça faisait 5 ans qu'il travaillait dessus. Il savait tout, tout à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. Le basilic...Le fourchelang...Voilà pourquoi il était presque sûr d'être l'héritier de Salazar. Il lui manquait juste une chose, une !

Plic. Plac. Ploc. Plic. Plac.

L'entrée...Il ne savait pas où était cette fichue entrée. Il lui était venu à l'idée de dire " Ouvres-toi" devant chaque effigie de Serpent. En vain. Bon, évidemment, il n'était pas allé dans les dortoirs ou les toilettes des filles, il avait ses valeurs...Il se mordit la lèvre et se dit qu'il allait y aller dans la semaine, tant pis. Il lui faudrait trouver une excuse...Tiens, il avait une idée. Il allait demander à une fille s'il y avait des scultpures ou autres de serpents dans son dortoir. A chaque fille. Il était sûr qu'elles lui répondraient. Même les filles des autres maisons. Tous s'accordaient à dire (Na = Sauf moi, mais je compte pas x'D) qu'il avait un charme mystérieux (Na = L.O.L ! Vous avez vu les films ? x'D) et il en était conscient. Mais la question n'était pas là. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur Harry. Il devait avouer qu'il attendait à une impatience non feinte la répartition de ce nouveau. Où donc irait-il ? Quelle était la qualité qui prônait sur les autres ? Il l'avait jugé courageux mais rusé et intelligent mais loyal, un esprit réunissant les Quatres Maisons de Poudlard, sommes toute. Ambitieux aussi...Peut-être serait-il capable de l'influencer...Sûrement même. Il ne s'appelait pas Tom Elvis Jedusor pour rien, après tout. Un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres fines.

Plic. Plac. Ploc. Plic.

Les heures passaient, lentement, prenant leur temps . Mais où donc était-il ? Jedusor commençait à en avoir assez marre. Il n'avait pas à perdre son temps juste pour un nouveau, indigne de son attention. Il haussa les sourcils, dédaigneux, et retourna son livre. Non. Il ne sortirait pas pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas trop curieux en général. Enfin...Tout était relatif. De toute façon, il s'en fichait de ce garçon. Ce n'est même pas comme s'il avait fait ses preuves ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il était juste arrivé, et voilà qu'il attisait sa curiosité. N'importe quoi ! La Chambre des Secrets lui revint à l'esprit, un fugace instant. Aaargh. Si seulement il savait où elle était placée ! Le tout, serait ensuite de lâcher le Basilic dans l'école en prenant bien garde à ce qu'il ne tue aucun élève sang-pur. Quant aux sang-mêlés...On verrait. Il les garderait en vie. Ensuite, il aviserait. Peut-être...Remplacer les elfes de maions par des sangs de bourbes et des moldus ? C'était une bonne idée ça...Mais pas les Moldus. Non, ça signifierait qu'on était fier d'en avoir dans sa maison, alors que le but était de les rabaisser. Les sang-de-bourbes c'était très bien pour le moment. Mais où était donc ce fichu Harry ?

Plic. Plac. Ploc.

_\- Incendio Totalus !_

Ces flammes...Pourquoi ne voulaient-elles jamais rester flamboyantes à jamais ? Il lui faudrait inventer un sort qui le permette, ce n'était plus tenable...Il commençait à perdre son sang-froid et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il reporta son regard sur les flammes bleues et oranges et s'acharner à fixer les buches qui crépitaient et les flammes léchant le bois jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le piquent. Un mot jaillit dans son esprit, le troublant. "Sale traître !" Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait à ça ni pourquoi son esprit était aussi agité depuis le départ d'Harry. Il commençait à avoir tellement mal à la tête. Il plissa des yeux et rejeta son corps en arrière dans le fauteuil. Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des coups de marteaux dans le crâne, qu'on lui défonçait le cerveau. Il entendit un rire de fou dans sa tête et un éclair vert. Le sortilège de mort ? Mais pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il juste avant que les maux de tête le reprennent. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui se passait, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Il avait l'impression d'être relié à d'autres émotions, le forçant à les vivre contre son gré. C'était horrible. Il se balança d'avant en arrière, toujours dans le fauteuil, sans réussir à se sortir de la tête une étrange voix glacée, aigue, qui éclatait d'un rire très désagréable et sonore. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voyait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il _entendait_ ça ? Quel était le problème avec sa tête ?!

Plic. Plac.

La pluie avait légèrement cessé à partir de maintenant. Cependant, elle continuait toujours à faire courir ses petites gouttelettes sur les vitres. Son mal de tête s'était calmé à présent, et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Un après coup d'un sort ? Une potion ayant mal tourné qui lui avait été administré ? Un problème dans la nourriture ? Toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans sa tête ne lui laissant aucun repos. Il avait aperçu une silhouette courir sous les flots il y a quelques minutes, et il se doutait que c'était Harry. Il espérait qu'il maitrisait le sort de séchage. Sûrement. Il avait l'air d'être doué, et s'il ne maîtrisait pas ce simple sortilège, il perdrait définitivement toute attention que lui portait alors Jedusor. Un mot, un coup de baguette. Rien de plus simple. Mais certaines personnes...ne disposaient pas de ces quelques facultés. Rien de surprenant, c'était des sang de bourbes la plupart du temps. Un sang-pur savait se servir de sa baguette. C'était dans son sang depuis des générations et des générations. Quant à lui...Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de ne pas trouver le nom de son père parmi les familles de sang-pur. Mais après tout, peut-être son père était-il un sang-mêlé ? Abjecte supposition, mais il n'en voyait pas d'autre. Des moldus sa famille ? Aucun rique. Enfin...Famille était un bien grand mot pour exprimer quelques liens de sang. Le château de Poudlard était davantage sa famille et sa maison que tous les ancêtres qu'on aurait pu lui trouver. Même ses parents n'étaient rien. lls avaient été effacés avec le temps de toute façon. Il ne les avait jamais connus, quelle différence ?

Plic.

La pluie s'était totalement arrêtée à présent. Plus aucune goutte ne tombait du ciel. Il s'en moquait, mais il faisait toujours attention à une foule de petits détails. C'était toujours intéressant si vous vouliez avoir l'air supérieur aux autres. Un bon chantage et on n'en parle plus de ce petit rebelle. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et il s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil, tachant d'avoir l'air discret. Il entendit Harry grogner sur des choses telles que "Répartition, Occlumencie, Dumbledore' ce qui le plongea dans une immense curiosité. Dumbledore lui avait-il demandé d'apprendre l'Occlumencie après sa Répartition ? Ou encore il avait vu grâce à l'Occlumencie où irait-il à la Répartition dans l'esprit de Dumbledore ?Euh...Non, impossible ça. Où encore Dumbledore avait-il pénétré dans son esprit pour savoir quelle répartition il voulait ? Il tendit l'oreille, encore plus intrigué à présent, et entendit Harry se préparer avant de s'enfoncer sous les couettes dans le lit qu'il lui avait montré et marmonnant un "Saleté de Dumbledore". Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?, Il détestait être mis à l'écart des choses importantes, et il sentait que c'était_ très_ important. Il découvrirait ce que c'était de toute façon. Il se concentra et envoya son esprit dans celui d'Harry et un rictus dur tordit sa bouche lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le mur de flamme d'Occlumens était toujours présent. Ses yeux flamboyèrent de rage et il se leva pour s'approcher du lit avant de se pencher vers Harry, un air interrogateur affiché clairement sur le visage malgré son ton calme mais néanmoins terrifiant.

\- Mais qui es-tu...Harry...Potter ?

* * *

Passez voir l'histoire : **_Et maudit soit Maugrey !_**

C'est vachement bien :D ( Meuuh.), j'ai vraiment veaucoup ( Jeuuuu de mooooot) aimé :P

Hé ! J'AI ENFIN TROUVER ( Non, ce n'est pas une faute mais essayez d'écrire *é* en majuscule é_é.) LE TIIIITRE FINAL ALLELUJAH ! Voici veniiiiir "Fall in love with a Criminal" Youpiiiiii, fière de moi x'D J'ai cherché partout, ya pas un seul même titre :D

Bon, alors ce petit chap ? Z'en pensez quoi ? D'ailleurs, je vais écrire à partir de maintenant en postant chaque Samedi ;)

Un ptite note de musique pour partir ?

**Feel the Magic in the Air ! Allez alllez allez ! LEVEZ LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! ALLEZ ALLEZ ALLEZ !**

**Please ? :'( Review ? Pleeeease ?**

**Désolée encore, je sais, ça aurait dû être le chap' de la répartition :/ M'enfin c'ets déjà ça ;)**


	8. Annonce

Bonjour, je viens dire ici que jusqu'au chapitre 9, on va dire, je m'inspire de quelques choses dans Lost in the Sands of time

Ceci ne se reproduira plus, mais je vous enjoins à aller voir cette fic' ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** ... Je me demande qui ça peut bien être ...Peut-être que...Une certaine...**Froshe** ? Non ? :D

**Titre** : Trust me you can die. ( Crois-moi, tu peux mourir muahahahhahahahahhahaahhaha)

**Pairing** : TJ/HP Mais je ne sais pas si j'en fais un yaoi. Je pense juste à de l'amitié, enfin j'hésite.

**Spoiler** : Suis les livres jusqu'au tome 7.

Dans le dernier tome, la bataille de Poudlard est refaite à ma manière ( plus de morts chez les "gentils", Harry vaincu par Voldemort &amp; ses mangemorts, Snape encore censé êtreméchant) et donc évidemment, il n'y a pas le 19 ans plus tard avec les enfants.

**Résumé** : Harry est envoyé sur sa dernière volonté 50 ans dans le passé, décidera-t-il d'aider son plus vieil ennemi sur le chemin de la Lumière ? Et pourtant, son but n'était-il pas de le tuer ? Voyage dans le temps.

**Temps de Parution** : Je vais espacer les parutions de chapitres, désolée, peut-être toutes les deux semaines, ou semaine.

_MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POUR LES REVIEWS JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIIIME 3 ___MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_____MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_______MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI___________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_____________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_______________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_________________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI___________________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_____________________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_______________________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_________________________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI___________________________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_____________________________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_______________________________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_________________________________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI________________MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ___MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_____MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI__MERCI :D Vous êtes mes n'amours :D_

_**Citations d'Harry Potter : ( Je les adore alors je vous les montre :P)**_

* * *

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.

* * *

Severus Rogue : Ici [dans mon cours], on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement [...], ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un être pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours...  
Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en levant les sourcils. Hermione Granger était assise tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon. ( *tousse*)

* * *

Lockhart : La renommée est une amie bien peu fidèle. ( Nom d'un Best- seller x'D)

* * *

Le commentaire du match [de Quidditch ] était assuré par Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley et le professeur McGonagall le surveillait de près [...]. Lee Jordan avait du mal à ne pas prendre parti.  
Lee Jordan : Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie...  
Minerva McGonagall : Jordan ! Protesta le professeur McGonagall.  
Lee Jordan : Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante...  
Minerva McGonagall : Jordan, je vous préviens...  
Lee Jordan : D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. ( Sûuuur, c'est courant chez lesSerpentard.)

* * *

Mr Lunard présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui.

Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Rogue est un horrible crétin.

Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur.

Mr Queudver souhaite le bonjour au professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordures.

( C'est méééchââânt)

* * *

Qu'est-ce que votre tête pouvait bien faire à Pré-au-lard, Potter ? Votre tête n'a pas le droit de se rendre là-bas. Aucune partie de votre corps n'a reçu l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-lard. ( Bien joué :P)

* * *

Harry : C'est une lettre de mon parrain.  
L'oncle Vernon : Ton parrain! s'exclama l'oncle Vernon. Tu n'as pas de parrain!  
Harry : Si j'en ai un, répondit Harry. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père et de ma mère. C'est un assassin condamné à perpétuité mais il s'est évadé de la prison des sorciers et il est en fuite. Il m'écrit quand même, de temps en temps... Il prend de mes nouvelles... pour savoir si je suis heureux... ( HYPER RASSURANT O_O)

* * *

** Trust me you can die**

Harry n'avait absolument pas l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Pas pour le moment.

Et vraiment encore moins après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Avec une paresse indescriptible, il s'enfonça dans les draps vert et argent en soie de la Chambre du Préfet en Chef, faisant mouvoir ses orteils d'un naturel frileux dans les profondeurs du matelas un peu trop moelleux.

Décidément, il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Ce matin, il serait réparti de bonne heure dans une des quatre maisons, il priait surtout pour être de nouveau envoyé à Gryffondor, avant de commencer -enfin- ses cours. Heureusement il était arrivé le jour d'après la rentrée ce qui lui permettait de ne pas louper trop de cours. Ils redressa son torse vivement lorsqu'une pensée subite le frappa.

Mais une minute !

Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait des cours, il était venu ici pour une seule personne ! Après ce bref éclair de lucidité, il marmonna et grommela deux, trois, choses avant de se laisser tomber en arrière d'une façon peu élégante.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était venu ici pour faire comme n'importe quel étudiant de Poudlard normal, donc il se devait de se plier aux règles qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Travailler, passer pour un parfait élève modèle, innocent et etc...et détourner Tom Jedusor de la Magie noire pour le bien de leur futur. Une riche entreprise !

\- Je veux dormir...Marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Dormiiiiiir, s'il vous plait juste dormiiiiiiiiir encore un peu ! rajouta-t-il en pensée.

Soudain un éclair de lumière blanche l'éblouit, et il se releva péniblement tout en pestant contre la luminosité trop forte à son goût. Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tel un crocodile puis jeta un regard sur la scène, encore à moitié endormi.

Les rideaux des Slytherin, vert et argents avaient été tirés brusquement laissant la lumière verdâtre envahir la chambre. Une douce chaleur liée au soleil le réchauffait déjà, et il s'apprêta à s'étirer avant de se demander qui avait ouvert les rideaux. Il observa la pièce, notant chaque détail du regard. Les braises du feu allumé la veille refroidissaient dans l'antre de la cheminée, les fauteuils étaient tournés vers cette même cheminée, le visage furieux de l'occupant des lieux, Tom Jedusor le fixait de son regard effroyable, les fenêtres brillaient sous l'effet des rayons de soleil, le lustre étincelait de milles feux, faisant des lueurs multicolores sur les murs.

Oho ! Attendez une seconde !

_Le visage furieux de Tom Jedusor le fixait de son regard effroyable_ ?! Oho...Il se mordit les lèvres et tourna lentement la tête vers l'occupant de la Chambre, un peu effrayé. Oula...Ce n'était jamais bon d'énerver un futur mage noir, et surtout pour lui qui ne semblait pas avoir eu l'amitié du jeune homme, enfin qui pouvait se vanter de l'avoir ?... L'Elu se reprit rapidement de son petit effet de surprise et de peur et calqua son regard sur celui de l'autre.

Un teint complétement diaphane, les ailes du nez frémissantes et tout aussi livides, les yeux orageux pimentés d'un soupçon écarlate bien familier, les traits tirés, la mâchoire serrée et contractée, voici le portrait inquiétant qu'offrait Tom Jedusor Junior face à Harry. Celui-ci plus tellement intimidé mais surtout intrigué dardait un regard perplexe sur l'individu on ne peut plus énervé en face de lui.

Harry hésita une seconde devant la fureur de son interlocuteur puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres non sans un soupçon d'insolence.

\- Euh ... ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? Un problème ?

* * *

Tom Elvis Jedusor, Préfet en Chef des Slytherin, 17 ans et toute ses dents, était d'une humeur absolument massacrante. C'est-à-dire que la moindre personne qui oserait le contrarier se retrouverait réduite à l'état de légume* tout en bas de la tour d'Astronomie.

Une mauvaise idée donc.

En général, tout s'accordaient à dire qu'il avait plus l'habitude d'afficher une expression impassible, un visage figé comme la glace, méprisant envers les autres et sarcastique. Le fait qu'il affiche sa colère était en soi un fait extraordinaire. Mais ce...Potter avait vraiment dépassé la limite ! Et de très loin ! Il savait par habitude qu'en ce moment même ses traits d'une finesse incomparable étaient déformées par la rage et par une fureur immense. Il ne se doutait pas pourtant que des éclats carmins s'affichaient de temps en temps dans ses prunelles d'un noir de jais faisant ressortir sa ressemblance déjà frappante avec son moi du futur.

Il planta ses prunelles devenues presque entièrement rougeoyante qui rivalisaient avec celles d'Harry lors de sa confrontation la veille avec Dumbledore, dans celles toujours étonnées d'Harry. Il faisait en plus semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Mais comment avait-il osé faire ça à lui ?! A lui ?!

Il s'approcha d'Harry tout en continuant de le fixer de son regard furieux, inquiétant, écarlate et respira un grand coup avant d'adresser la parole à celui que dans son monde, on appelait l'élu.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix exagérément doucereuse. Tu me demandes ce qui s'est passé ? Mais tu devrais le savoir, étant donné...Il fit une pause tout en analysant l'expression du nouveau, toujours figé en un visage impassible néanmoins agrémenté d'un sourcil haussé de façon curieuse.

\- Étant donné ? Abrège Jedusor lança Harry, agacé.

\- Étant donné que tu es entré dans ma tête ! rétorqua l'intéressé absolument furieux.

Harry laissa échapper un "Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin?" pas très gracieux ce qui convainquit Jedusor de son innocence. Cela ne fit que le rendre plus énervé. Cependant, il se contrôla et se recomposa un visage neutre, impassible tandis qu'à l'intérieur il bouillonnait.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'a pas essayé de pratiquer la Legilimencie sur moi ? Sache que si tu me mens, je le saurais, le menaça le Préfet en Chef en songeant que les moments passés hier avec Pot..Harry étaient désormais oubliés.

\- Et à quoi ça me servirait ? répliqua Harry en se disant que oui, ça lui aurait beaucoup servi. Cependant, il se devait d'obtenir l'amitié de Voldemort, et ce n'est pas en le Légilimenciant que ça aiderait...Même s'il était vierge de toute accusation.

Jedusor laissa échapper un soupir contrarié. Si ce n'était pas Harry, qui était-ce ? Il en était sûr que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans son esprit. Il avait vu des flash-back de moments, certains lui appartenant, d'autres lui étant totalement étranger.

\- Comment en es-tu sûr ? laissa échapper Harry, curieux.

Le futur mage noir tergiversa cinq secondes, le temps de se demander s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, puis mu par une sorte de volonté qui ne lui était pas propre, acquiesça mentalement avant de lui faire part de ce qu'il avait vu.

\- C'est assez étrange...réfléchit-il, les sourcils froncés. Les premiers étaient des souvenirs à moi, qui n'auraient pas dû remonter à la surface et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. On aurait dit...On aurait dit que je me trouvais dans un cimetière. Il y avait une sorte de statue...Une grande douleur. J'avais l'impression que des os poussaient que j'étais plongé dans une sorte de...bain ou de chaudron brûlant et j'entendais des voix, des pleurs...Un enfant qui suppliait. Je crois qu'il pleurait. Je...

\- Pleurer, pleurer, terrorisé c'est tout...l'interrompit Harry machinalement.

Jedusor lui lança un regard inquisiteur et curieux comme s'il se demandait pourquoi il disait ça et reprit.

\- Il y avait une forte odeur de sang, je reconnais sa senteur amère, et un rire glacial, suraigu mais le plus impressionnant, c'est que j'avais l'impression qu'il venait de moi ce rire...Tout en ayant la tête qui brûlait, comme lors d'une Légilimencie. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était un mélange...Legilimencie et Occlumencie. Le premier pour les souvenirs qui remontaient et le second pour les souvenirs implantés...Étrange.

\- C'était sûrement un rêve, rien de plus, tenta de le convaincre Harry, très inquiet.

\- Mmmh...Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai dit tout ça songea Jedusor à voix haute.

La future Némésis d'Harry se leva et sortit de la Chambre d'Harry dans sa suite, tout en ayant un air perplexe sur le visage, qu'il tentait de cacher au nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il lui raconte tout ça ? Il n'avait pas à expliquer sa vie à Harry, lui qui restait pourtant seul en général..Il ne comprenait pas, il s'était senti obligé de lui dire, comme s'il avait été sous l'influence de l'Impero. De toute façon...Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, Potter serait sûrement chez les Gryffondor ou les Poufsouffles, aucun risque pour les Serpentard ! Il ne le verrait plus, et il pourrait continuer ses recherches en paix pour trouver cette fichue Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

Il avait peur.

Il devait se l'avouer, il avait assez peur. Ce n'était pas bon du tout tout ça...

Le fait que Tom Jedusor commence à voir des scènes qui ne devaient se passer que environ cinquante ans plus tard, n'était pas pour le rassurer. Surtout ces scènes là ! Le jour de sa résurrection après qu'il ait été vaincu par Harry à ses 1 ans...Un moment horrible.

Il ne voulait même pas en venir à imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Jedusor devinait ce qu'il allait devenir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voyait d'ailleurs. Harry en était sûr, c'était sa présence qui le pertubait. Mais de là à ça...Il n'y aurait jamais pensé ! Il devait accelérer le rythme, gagner la confiance dite impossible à conquérir de Voldemort et de le détourner lentement mais sûrement de sa fascination pour la Magie Noire. Avait-il déjà tué sa famille ? Il pensait que non. Il n'avait pas encore l'aspect d'un criminel. Ses mains semblaient fines et longues mais normales, et son visage restait encore fascinant.

Rien qui ne le fit ressembler esthétiquement à Lord Voldemort.

Il avait changé d'avis maintenant. Il espérait de tout cœur désormais, être envoyé à la maison des Serpentard pour pouvoir surveiller de près Tom Jedusor et de fil en aiguille devenir son ami.

Son premier ami.

Il savait que Voldemort n'avait pas d'amis, seulement des suiveurs mais il comptait renverser cette règle en restant à cette époque, et en général, rien de lui résistait. Il irait même voler de la Felix Felicis à Slughorn s'il le fallait, tellement il était prêt à tout pour y arriver.

Il ne faiblirait pas.

Dans son monde, il était destiné à tuer Voldemort et bien qu'il ait échoué, il comptait réussir sa propre tâche dans ce monde, imposé par lui seul. Sans manipulation des autres, sans le besoin qu'ils avaient de tout faire reposer sur ses frêles épaules. Dès ses onze ans, il avait eu à faire des choses qu'un enfant de cet âge n'aurait jamais eu à faire. Chaque année ça empirait. De la pierre philosophale à la lutte face à face avec Voldemort, il avait eu des obstacles faces à lui. Des dangers. Il aurait pu mourir mille fois. Plus même. Et ça lui déchirait le coeur de repenser à Hermione et Ron. Eux qui s'étaient toujours battu pour lui. Eux qui avaient été les plus grands amis d'Harry. Ses meilleurs amis. Sa raison de vivre. Tombés sur le champ de bataille, comme les autres. Leurs corps livrés aux mains des Mangemorts. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était dans un autre monde ou dans le passé. Il priait pour la deuxième option. La première...Elle signifiait que son monde d'origine était réduit au néant.

Il ne voulait pas penser au futur. Absolument pas.

Des fois, il se sentait rempli d'une rancoeur justifiée. Pourquoi lui ? Son enfance aurait dû se passer parmi les rires, les jeux, les câlins de ses parents. Une soeur peut-être. Un frère. Pas dans un placard entre les coups, entre la famine et les injures.

Il aurait tout donné à une époque pour avoir une enfance. Il n'en avait jamais eu. Un peu comme Jedusor en fait. Lui non plus n'avait jamais connu ça. Mais Harry n'avait dans l'idée de devenir un Mage noir pour autant. Il commençait cependant à comprendre. Orphelin, pauvre, héritier de serpentard, toujours à Serpentard. Quelle option se serait offerte à lui s'il n'avait pas été rusé, menteur, brillant ? Il se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il finissait de se changer. Tout allait se jouer dans quelques instant.

Une option. Son choix pour le futur. Ce qui allait se passer.

Gryffondor ou Serpentard.

Meurtre ou Dissuasion de ses plans.

Honnêteté ou Fourberie.

Tour chaude ou Cachots gelés ?

Chaque décision prendrait place. Et lui ne pourrait qu'acquiescer. On ne pouvait pas réfuter le choix du Choixpeau. Tout était décidé selon ses voeux.

Il savait qu'il n'irait pas à Serdaigle et encore moins dans la maison des Poufsouffle. Il honorait ses valeurs qui prisaient l'honnêteté mais il n'était pas fait pour la passivité et l'intelligence n'était pas son fort. Enfin plutôt étudier. C'était plutôt pour Hermione qui aurait été une très bonne élève là-bas. Sans son courage à tout épreuve, on pourrait pu se demander ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor. Le respect des règles, la culture, la passion de la lecture, les devinettes. Parfait pour elle. Il se rappelait encore de la fameuse devinette imposée pour entrer chez les Serdaigle.

_Où vont les objets disparus ?_

_\- Dans le non-être, c'est à dire dans le tout._

C'est McGonnagal qui avait savamment répondu cette phrase lors de la dernière bataille qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Une bataille qu'elle avait livrée avec bravoure avant de tomber sous les coups d'un géant, commandé par les Mangemorts. Il essuya une larme en pensant à sa regrettée Directrice adjoint et plissa les yeux en finissant d'ajuster sa robe de sorcier pour l'instant dépourvue pour le moment de la cravate qui indiquerait sa maison. Le rouge et l'or de Gryffondor lui manquerait décidemment énormément...Enfin s'il était pris à Serpentard. Il s'était résolu de le demander au Choixpeau.

Tom Jedusor jaillit devant lui pour lui demander de le suivre afin de mettre au point sa répartition. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire et se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Il était enfin prêt.

Et il mènerait sa mission, quelle qu'elle soit.

* * *

Ses pas résonnaient doucement dans le couloir de l'école, faisant crisser le sol. Il avançait en silence, les mains reposant dans ses poches extérieures, le visage soucieux. Il essaya de se recomposer un visage impassible, en vain. Tant pis. Il dirait qu'il était nerveux si on lui posait la question. Il n'était pas censé savoir comment se déroulait la répartition et quitte à passer pour un froussard, il pourrait dire qu'il était rempli d'appréhension.

Ne crains rien. Ce n'est pas important.

_N'hésites pas._

Le pire est le doute. Mais que faire ?

_Tu es sûr de toi, fonce._

Mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le courage. Et s'il refuse ?

_Les Gryffondors sont censés être courageux, limite fous et foncer sans réfléchir alors pourquoi tu te tortures ?_

Justement...Je n'en serais plus un...

_Et alors ? C'est dans ton coeur._

Je n'en sais rien...

_Arrête de réfléchir._

Il était plongé en plein dans un débat intérieur avec une sorte de conscience. Il savait que dans son état normal, il se serait inquiété de parler avec quelqu'un dans sa tête mais il avait l'impression que c'était normal, que c'était son subconscient. Que faire ? Le doute s'emparait de lui. Et s'il devait tout simplement le tuer ? Rien de plus simple, deux mots et ce serait fini. Mais il ne savait pas comment rentrer chez lui, et serait bloqué, une fois Tom mort.

_J'ai dit : Arrête de réfléchir. Ecoute-moi un peu, je sais ce que je dis._

Mais qui es-tu ? Es-tu ma conscience ?

Un rire sembla retentir dans son esprit et il aurait juré pouvoir voir une forme fantomatique sourire narquoisement d'un air amusé. Il était décidément dérangé... Maintenant il voyait des choses.

_Oh non. Je suis bien plus que ça. Maintenant, je te le rerépète, arrête de trop réfléchir. _Il sentit comme un nouveau sourire un tantinet mesquin s'étirer dans son esprit sur les lèvres de sa sorte de conscience._ Ce n'est pas ton genre.  
_

Hé ! Tu me prends pour ...

\- Harry ?

La voix de Jedus..Tom le tira de ses pensées et il tourna machinalement la tête vers lui, avant de rencontrer le visage perplexe de celui-ci. Il avait haussé un sourcil curieux et le regardait comme s'il lui avait posé une question.

\- Tu m'a demandé quelque chose ? Excuse-moi j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions s'excusa Harry, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui demander.

\- ... Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais quelque chose sur les maisons et sur la façon dont s'opère la répartition. Histoire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé. Toujours pareil. Voilà une des choses que Voldemort, et visiblement même Tom, adorait. Enfin tout est relatif, pensa-t-il. Expliquer aux autres ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ( et quelques fois leur en mettre plein la vue...) Il avait raté sa vocation, il aurait du être professeur, sourit-il à nouveau.

\- Non pas vraiment. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Tom sourit à son tour d'une façon condescendante le faisant ressembler d'une façon étrange à Malfoy et s'expliqua.

\- C'est compliqué, donc attends-toi à ce que ça prenne bien cinq minutes le prévint-il.

\- De toute façon, c'est probablement le temps qu'il nous reste avant d'arriver à la grande salle non ? plaisanta Harry.

\- Poudlard a été fondé par les quatres sorciers : Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor. ( Harry remarqua qu'il avait cité Serpentard en premier et Gryffondor en dernier...) Il ont chacun créé leur propre maison, en y ajoutant un dortoir, une salle commune le tout agrémenté d'un mot de passe, pour que les élèves des autres maisons ne puissent pas y entrer.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, ça a pour but de bien séparer les élèves, de sorte qu'ils ne s'entendent pas entre maison...l'interrompit Harry.

Tom le gratifia d'un regard noir avant de reprendre.

\- Quel est l'intérêt ? Les valeurs que chacun prisaient étaient nobles et pures, même si certaines moins que d'autres..ajouta-t-il méprisant. Le grand Salazar Serpentard admirait l'ambition, la ruse, la malignité, le pouvoir, l'intelligence et la détermination. Son fantôme est le Baron Sanglant et j'en fais partie précisa-t-il en montrant sa cravate. Ses couleurs sont le vert et l'argent et son emblème, le serpent.

\- Comme ton dortoir, fit semblant de comprendre Harry.

\- Exact. Serdaigle, elle, valorisait l'intelligence, la science, la culture, la sagesse et les érudits. Ses couleurs sont le bleu et le bronze, et le fantôme des Serdaigle est la Dame grise. L'animal fétiche est l'aigle royal là-bas. Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux, et Harry comprit qu'il savait déjà qu'elle possédait le diadème de serdaigle, même si elle ne lui avait pas encore dit où.

\- La dame grise ? Qui est-ce ? Feint de s'étonner une nouvelle fois l'Elu alors qu'il s'en moquait.

\- Helena Serdaigle, la fille de la fondatrice. Poufsouffle, un ricanement méprisant suivit sa déclaration, est la maison...de la loyauté. On va dire que ceux qui ne sont ni à Serdaigle, Serpentard ou Gryffondor, finissent là-bas. La maison poubelle. Son animal est le blaireau. Ses couleurs Jaune et Noir, et leur fantôme est le Moine Gras.

\- Et la dernière ? Griffon je crois...demanda Harry à Tom, qui semblait avoir malencontreusement délaissé les Gryffondor. Quel hasard...Ils ne changeront jamais, ces Serpentard, et la mésentente entre nous et eux, non plus...Regretta Harry.

\- Oh les Gryffondor ? Une maison de fous. Il préfèrent les muscles à la cervelle, et foncent toujours sans réfléchir. On les appelle les courageux ! Tom éclata d'un rire perçant. Ridicule. Leurs couleurs sont rouge et or, et leur animal, le lion. Quant au fantôme, c'est le seul que j'apprécie. On l'appelle Sir Nicholas. Mais il ne vaut pas le Baron Sanglant.

\- Je vois. Vous avez beaucoup de préjugés ici...ça ne change jamais, Poudlard est à jamais ancrée dans ses traditions... Le reste de la phrase fut murmurée par Harry, néanmoins entendue par son interlocuteur, qui le fixa d'un air étrangement inquisiteur.

\- C'est vrai ce que j'ai dit. Tout est vrai.

\- De toute façon, il ne peut jamais en être autrement n'est-ce pas _Voldemort_ ? Il faut toujours que tu ais le dernier mot...Et tu n'as, bien sûr, jamais tort, Tu ne pourrais jamais avoir tort, toi le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, persifla Harry mentalement en haussant les yeux aux ciel.

_Arrête ! Ne te moques pas.  
_

Harry sursauta en surprenant Tom qui s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître mais le gratifia d'un nouveau regard noir à faire trembler un géant. Celui-ci l'ignora tout en cheminant à ses côtés jusqu'à la grande salle. Qu'est-ce c'était que cette voix ? C'était la même que celle qu'il appelait " sa conscience". Il ne comprenait rien du tout, et il en avait marre de se prendre la tête. Il esquiva une marche chancelante des escaliers dangereux et afficha un sourire penaud à Tom qui avait sorti sa baguette pour figer la marche.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble devant la lourde porte en métal de la grande Salle, et prononcèrent la formule en même temps ce qui les fit sourire rapidement avant d'entrer d'un pas précipité dans la Salle. Les élèves étaient presque tous réunis et il ne manquait que quelques personnes pour que les tables soient au complet et que la cérémonie de la répartition puisse enfin commencer. Harry alla directement se placer au côté de Dumbledore suite à un signe discret de sa part et Tom alla rejoindre les Serpentard, la tête haute et le regard froid, digne.

* * *

Enfin... Le moment arrive !

Ce fut la seule phrase qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry déjà en ébullition lorsque Dippet annonça la répartition d'un nouvel élève parmi eux. Sitôt la présentation d'Harry faîte et les esprit encore plus curieux d'en savoir plus à propos de cet élève qui débarquait immédiatement en Septième Année, et qui ne venait même pas le jour de la Rentrée.

Dès que le Directeur se saisit du Choixpeau et fit signe à Harry d'approcher, il avala de travers et avança péniblement.

Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ?

Allait-il retourner à Gryffondor ? Faire ses débuts à Serpentard ?

_N'oublie ce que tu as constaté par toi-même. Le Choixpeau fera attention à ta préférence. Et entre nous, Serpentard est un bien meilleur choix, le rassura la voix.  
_

Tu as raison. J'en ai besoin pour mes plans. Je ne dois pas avoir peur, tenta de se convaincre Harry.

_Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! se vanta-t-elle.  
_

Harry soupira devant la modestie de sa "conscience" et se plaça sous le Choixpeau, légèrement anxieux, bien que cette même "conscience" l'ait un peu apaisé.

Dès que le Choixpeau prit place sur son crâne, sa voix grave remplaça celle qui lui parlait depuis ce matin.

_Je vois des choses intéressantes chez toi... De la loyauté, du savoir, du courage et beaucoup d'ambition..._

**En fait un mélange des quatre maisons...**sourit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

_Certaines sont plus fortes que d'autres...Je vois une grande détermination...Un grand désir de faire ses preuves_ continua le Choixpeau, en ignorant ses paroles._  
_

**J'ai déjà entendu ça...**Plaisanta Harry.

Le Choixpeau marqua une simple pause un instant pour réfléchir et reprit sa consultation de l'esprit d'Harry.

_Voici un esprit complexe...Puissant...D'une profondeur infinie._

**Puissant ?**

_Plus que tu ne l'aurais imaginé...Tu es aussi intelligent. Courageux lui assura l'objet magique.  
_

**Je doute pour l'intelligence...**protesta Harry avant de grimacer. On aurait dit que le Choixpeau fouillait tout ses souvenirs et c'était très dérangeant. Ce n'était pas aussi vif la première fois.

_Je t'ai déjà réparti hein ? Donc je ne devais pas me tromper, Gryffondor serait parfait, je te le répète.  
_

**NON !** Le cri était parti du coeur, on aurait que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait hurlé.

_Pardon ? C'est pourtant ce que tu aurais voulu._

**S'il vous plait, mettez-moi à Serpentard ! J'en ai besoin.**

_Oooh je vois... Si tel est ton désir...Je peux te mettre chez eux. Mais n'oublie pas en cours de route quelle maison te correspond vraiment. Dans les ténèbres, tu peux toujours allumer la lumière..._

**Ce sont les mots de Dumbledore !**

_Et ceux de Godric Gryffondor avant lui... SERPENTARD !_

Harry se releva dignement, un air hautain et fier ornait son visage copié à la perfection sur un certain Draco Malfoy, sang-pur de son état. Au tour d'Harry à présent de jouer les hauts nobles au sang-froid et au visage impassible. Les Potter étaient des sang-purs, et il se ferait accepter par les Serpentard pour ça. Il lui fallait aussi gagner leur respect. Harry se détestait de devoir faire ça, mais il était obligé d'être un élève apprécié chez les serpents pour pouvoir gagner l'amitié de Tom. Enfin, essayer de gagner son amitié. Il se demandait s'il avait déjà offert cette même amitié à quelqu'un.

Sûrement pas.

Il avança d'un pas mécanique vers la table des verts et argent, et offrit un sourire froid et digne à ses occupants tout en s'asseyant à la seule place libre, bien loin de Tom. Il devait s'en douter, celui-ci était particulièrement aimé par ses congénères du temps de sa scolarité.

\- Black. Cygnus Black se présenta un élève en tendant sa main.

Il cligna des yeux une seconde, stupéfait. Cygnus Black ? Père d'Andromeda, de Narcissa et surtout...de Bellatrix ? Une grimace mentale faillit tordre ses traits mais il se reprit en un rien de temps et serra les dents. Il devait s'y habituer, il était entouré de la première génération de

\- Potter. Harry Potter annonça à son tour Harry, en saisissant sa main et en faisant un léger sourire en se disant qu'il serrait la main d'un mangemort.

L'assurance d'Harry, son nom, la poignée de main et sa lignée de sang-pur furent l'élément déclencheur qui amena les autres à venir se présenter et à lui adresser un maigre sourire.

John Rosier

Evans Avery.

Abraxas Malfoy.

Harry utilisa tout son cran et son sang-froid pour ne pas refuser la poignée de main de Malfoy ancêtre et lui adressa un sourire crispé tandis que l'autre le toisait de toute sa taille, son dédain et sa froideur ressortant, d'ailleurs transmise aux générations futures. Les Malfoy ne changeraient décidément jamais... Il s'assit enfin, prudemment, tout en laissant son oreille traîner, pour capter les conversation des autres.

\- Regardez cet air mystérieux, en voilà un qui va rivaliser avec Jedusor...

La remarque fit sourire Harry qui en profita pour se mêler aux conversations sur la table. Il se demandait, un peu curieux, de quoi pouvaient bien parler les Serpents en général, et surtout cinquante ans en arrière.

\- Le mage noir a fait encore des dégâts, il y a eu cinq nouveaux meurtres dans le journal ce matin...déclara une jeune fille blonde, à l'air soucieux.

Harry prêta aussitôt une oreille attentive et s'introduisit dans la conversation.

\- Qui ça ? Il y a un mage noir qui sévit ? demanda-t-il.

Les autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds comme s'il était un alien et la table entière se tut pour lui jeter un regard soucieux et alarmé.

\- Grindelwald ! Ne nous dit pas que tu ne le connais pas, c'est impossible ! lui lança Rosier depuis sa place.

\- Ah lui, soupira Harry. J'avais oublié...

Les dialogues reprirent et il haussa les épaules en remarquant le regard insistant de Jedusor qui le scrutait attentivement. Encore heureux que la Legilimencie ne marchait pas sur lui...Il se demandait s'il était déjà fort en Occlumencie. Sans doute avait-il ça dans le sang comme Snape. Bien qu'il soit inférieur au Professeur des potions sur ce plan-là.

Il se servit généreusement une portion de porridge et de jus d'orange tout en entretenant une conversation avec son voisin, le célèbre Cygnus Black, troisième du nom.

\- Alors comme ça tu n'as jamais été dans une école de sorcier ? Les cours à la maison et tout ça ?

L'Elu fit une grimace imperceptible lorsqu'il se rendit compte que de toute façon chez les Serpentard, il fallait qu'il soit comme eux pour être accepté. Il renierait tout ses principes le temps...Le temps de faire changer le futur mage noir et puis il les retrouverait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas si grave...

_Exactement...Ce n'est pas pour longtemps..._

Tu es encore là à m'écouter toi ? Mais qui es-tu...

\- Harry ? Le sortit de ses pensées Cygnus Black.

\- Oh oui pardon, je réfléchissais. Oui, en effet, mais j'ai su convaincre mes parents. Après tout, on ne refuse rien à son héritier n'est-ce pas ?

\- En parlant de ça...Tu dois savoir qu'ici ce n'est pas comme dans le sautres maisons. Si tu es traitre à ton sang ou sang-de-bourbe, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Quelle est ton opinion sur le sujet ? Les coupa un élève aux cheveux blond qui s'était présenté comme Macnair.

\- Quelle discrétion et quel tact tu fais preuve, Septimus... fit Tom d'une voix glaciale de l'autre bout de la table. Lorsqu'on veut apprendre quelque chose, on essaye de se la jouer malin. Comme les Serpentard...Tu n'en es pas digne visiblement...

La table entière se tut à tel point qu'on aurait pu entendre voler les dragons, comme disaient les sorciers. Visiblement, elle attendait la réaction de Macnair.

\- Ouais...Désolé...marmonna celui-ci ce qui stupéfia Harry.

Malgré son excuse, Harry savait qu'il devait répondre à la question et préféra donc répondre directement à toute la table.

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Je sais pourtant que vous brûlez d'envie de savoir mon opinion à ce sujet, étant nouveau ici. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Je n'ai aucun respect pour les gens qui viennent jouer avec des baguettes magiques sans savoir en utiliser toute la profondeur. Les élèves venant des familles moldues, ne comprennent rien à ça et s'émerveillent devant un bout de bois. Que ce soit d'if, de chêne, ou autre, pour eux ce n'est qu'un bout de bois qui sert à jeter des sorts. Mais ce n'en est rien. La magie est enfouie au plus profond de l'écorce, dans un coeur, ou une plume. Parfois un cheveu. La magie circule librement, alimente toute les fibres de la baguette, et ce n'est pas un simple petite branche magique. Ceux qui le comprennent sont les sorciers purs, et les autres ne devraient même pas être autorisés à y toucher s'ils ne comprennent pas au plus profond d'eux ce que représente une baguette. La baguette est le pouvoir. On peut jeter des sorts blancs ou de magie noire, mais la magie n'est jamais noire ou blanche véritablement. Il n'y a ni bien ni mal dans ce monde, juste le pouvoir et ceux qui ne voient pas qu'il est sous leur nez.

Harry fixa Tom droit dans les yeux en prononçant la dernière phrase tirée elle même d'une phrase que lui avait dite Voldemort, bien des années plus tard. Il eut peur d'avoir fait une bourde lorsque le silence continua à régner après sa déclaration. En avait-il fait trop ? Etait-ce différent de leurs opinions ? Il n'avait pas su dire qu'il détestait les moldus pour leur incapacité à jeter des sorts... Avait-il fait une erreur ?

Puis la table explosa sous les applaudissements...

* * *

Perso je suis pas trop contente de ce chapitre mais bon :/ Je sais pas je suis pas trop douée pour ça x'D

Fiiiiiiin ? Alors ? C'était bien ?

ça vous a plu ? La suite arrive je ne sais pas quand, finalement je n'ai pas eu l'envie d'écrire plusieurs chapitre avant de poster et surtout, je voulais vous le donner pour toute ses reviews 3

Merci amigo ;D

* Citation l'Age de glace 4 :P

**Trop de gentillesse tue la gentillessse - Made in Me x'D**

**Review please ? :P**


End file.
